Ese maldito sueño
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Esta es una historia de que pasaría sí Darién hubiera tenido un sueño y no se va a Estados Unidos. Bueno espero que les gusté no soy buena para el sumary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

¿Como es posible que La Haya perdido? Y todo por mi culpa. No se por que no le hizo caso de lo que me decía, o las señales que me daba. Creo que me confié en el gran amor que ella me profetizaba. Siempre me decía que me amaba tanto.

Que jamás pensé que alguien me robaría a mi princesa. Pero así a pasado. Como recuerdo la tardes que ella y yo pasábamos conversando. O de las noches en que conversábamos de todo y nada. Nunca pensé que ella se cansaría de mi.

De lo frío que soy o que jamás la abrazaba en público. Pero ella tiene que entender que ese tipo de afectos jamás los conocí. Ella fue la única que me a dado ese tipo de amor.

Yo siendo un huérfano jamás tuve a una persona que me dijera que me amara. Como desearía haberme dado cuenta de mi error. Si hubiera una manera de regresar el tiempo yo lo aria. Para así recuperarla.

Aún que ya se que es muy tarde. No se cómo le hice casó a ese sueño estúpido, pero quería protegerla. Ahora ella está con otro. Un estúpido que pudo enseñarle algo que yo no pude el amor. El afecto que ella necesitaba.

Cuando los veo juntos le hierve la sangre. Al ver como sus malditos y pecaminosos labios la besan, como sus manos la abrazan como su cuerpo... Bueno no quiero ni imaginar. Sólo de pensarlo quisiera morir mil veces más, por que nunca me di cuenta que ella se podía ir de mi.

Creo que me confié. Como dicen. "Nada es para siempre" (suena el teléfono) —si— ¿ quien será ahora? —¿Ray, que ocurre?— —Darién serena se casa hoy— —¿¡qué?!— tiene que ser una broma como es posible. —Ray, impide esa boda a como de lugar— le decía mientras iba a la iglesia. No podía perderla... No era justo, yo fuy su primer amor.

Salí a toda velocidad para poder para esa maldita llegue aya note como estaban todos los invitados. Pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue ver a una hermosa rubia. Ya no era esa niña que también conocía, ahora se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Aún que ya no era mi mujer.

Trataba de que me escuchara pero ni siquiera me volteaba a ver. Sólo lo miraba a el con esa mirada que ella me daba a mi. Esa mirada que me pertenecía a mi.. —Serena!— le gritaba pero ella sólo me ignoraba. —tu, serena Tsukino... Aceptas a Seiya kou. En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad... Hasta qué la muerte los separe— —si, acepto— le decías cariñosa mente mientras el besaba tus manos.

—no— gritaba pero ni siquiera me volteabas a ver. —y tu Seiya Kou— el sólo mirándote con orgullo y apretaba tu sintiera Asia el repetía y decía que si... Eso tenías que hacer tu conmigo.. No tu con el. Tu me perteneces a mi. Sólo podía estar arrodillado enfrete de esa maldita boda mientras gritaba y lloraba.

—Darién.— escuchaba tu voz, como mi imaginación juega. Conmigo en un momento tan cruel. —Darién despierta— cuando abrí mis ojos vi lo más hermoso. Eras tu pero tenías tu cara de niña.

—Darién, te quedaste dormido esperando tu vuelo, como te voy a extrañar— me decías mientras llorabas. —por favor, escríbeme todos los días— seguías hablando —serena— te decía mientras ponía mi mano en tus labios para que me dejarás hablar. —serena vente conmigo— te decía mientras abrías tus ojos como platos. —que, pero Darién— no te deje hablar —serena, ven conmigo a Estados Unidos nos casaremos y te prometo que te are la mujer más feliz de el mundo—

Jamás te dejare ir... Ya te perdí una vez en mi sueño, en la vida real no lo permitiría. —por favor, prometo que regresáremos— te decía besado tus labios —está bien— me decías besando me —acepto— al fin, serias mía..,

Hola como están, se me ocurrió este one shot anoche espero que les gusté, bueno que tengan un lindo día bye, besos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Darién a donde vamos?.— me preguntabas con esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba. —quiero hacer un cambio de planes princesa, ya que tenemos que ir a New York, primero quiero que hagamos algo...— te decía sonriendo mientras tu sólo me mirabas sin entender.

—buenas tardes, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?— me preguntaba la mujer de la aéreo línea. —pues sí, quisiera que me cambiarás este viaje de New York para las Vegas y me des un boleto más— le decía mientras tu seguías mirando sin entender... Que aras cuando sepas la sorpresa que te tengo...

—seguro aquí tiene— me decía mientras me daba mis boletos. —Darién, yo no tengo aquí ropa. No me traje absolutamente nada— me decías mientras agachabas tu cabeza. —princesa— te decía mientras sostenía tu barbilla haciendo que me mirarás. —si me tienes a mi, jamás nada te va a faltar, yo me encargare de todo eso— te decía mientras besaba tus labios dulcemente. Tu sólo le mirabas sonriendo.

Ya pronto saldría nuestro vuelo, lo bueno es que mis clases no empezaban hasta dentro de unas 2 semanas más así que eso nos daría tiempo de sobra para poder buscar apartamento y todo.

Cuando caminábamos por el pasillo sólo vi algo que no podía creer, tal vez mi mente jugaba conmigo ya que lo vi a el justamente como mi sueño lo recordaba, alto delgado, pelo negro, ojos azules y su cabello largó. Entonces ese sueño se iba a cumplir si es que yo salía en ese viaje...

Sólo noté como el se te quedaba mirando, no que lo culpe... Ya que la mayoría de los hombres donde quiera que íbamos no dejaban de mirarte. Tuve que controlarme todo lo posible para no lanzarme le encima y golpearlo, sólo de acordarme de ese estúpido sueño.

—au Darién,— me decías mientras me quitabas tu mano. —que ocurre princesa— te miraba sin entender. —que me apretaste la mano— me decías sonriendo. Luego se ve que estaba sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Pero justo cuando íbamos a abordar el avión... Algo paso, estábamos en la puerta de Setsuna... —Darién ¿Que hacemos aquí?— me decías mientras te abrazabas a mi brazo. —hola sus majestades.— decía Setsuna mientras nos hacia una reverencia. —Setsuna. ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?— le decía mientras te abrazaba fuerte mente.

—príncipe... Sabe que lo que esta haciendo no es permitido... Esta cambiando la historia...— decía ella mientras tu sólo la mirabas extrañada. —que, sólo por que estamos adelantando nuestra boda. Setsuna, ya sabías que nos íbamos a casar— le decías con ese puchero que tanto amaba.

—sí princesa, pero la historia tenía que ser diferente, el príncipe, se tenía que haber ido a ese viaje a New York pero el viaje nunca llegaba ya que sailor galaxia le quitaba su semilla estelar.—

—sailor galaxia? Y quien es ella— quien es ese monstruo que me quitó mi semilla estelar. —ella es una poderosa sailor de la que que el caos se apoderó, por eso tenía que intervenir, ya que usted está con la princesa a los dos les pudo haber quitado la semilla, y hay si nada nos hubiera salvado— como pude ser tan tonto...

—serena, perdón por haber sido tan tonto y ponerte en peligro— te decía mientras te abrazaba. —ya mi amor, no te preocupes, lo bueno es que tu estas bien... Eso es lo único que me importa.— me decías mientras besabas mis labios.

Bueno, no pueden seguir alterando el futuro, así que príncipe, por favor, regresen si quiere no valla a su viaje a Estados Unidos, se tienen que quedar para que así puedan salvar la tierra.— —Darién, si quieres te puedes ir por tus estudios, se lo importante que son para ti. No te preocupes yo me quedare a proteger a todos.— serena... Siempre me quedare... En especial que se que el baboso este está aquí... —no amor, yo me quedare somos una pareja y como tal venceremos juntos— si nos quedamos me asegurare de que estés bien...

Bueno como ven lo continúe e hice una historia jajaj no es pero se me ocurrió anoche... Como que que pasaría sí Darién no se hubiera ido y se quedará a cuidar a serena... Como reaccionaria de los avances de Seiya... Bueno espero que les gusté y bye que tengan un lindo día les mandó muchos besos. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

7678

Cuando llegamos a la casa Setsuna decía que teníamos que llamar a todas las Sailors. Esto se pondría interesante. Después de un rato habían llegado todas incluyendo las Sailors exteriores —tal vez se preguntaran todas por que las he llamado aquí— comenzaba Setsuna. —como ven el príncipe esta aquí... Ya que al parecer un inconveniente que paso hizo que se cambiara la historia.— decía mientras todos la escuchábamos.

—Setsuna ¿como es que tenía que ser la historia anterior?— preguntaba Mina como siempre de curiosa. —pues el príncipe se iba, pero sailor galaxia le quitaba su semilla estelar así que el no llegaba a los Estados Unidos. Pero como vi que la princesa y el príncipe se estaban escapando para casarse tuve que impedir eso... Ya que ellos se casan hasta después. Además que alteraría mas de lo que ya fue alterado de cuando regresó la pequeña dama.— como pude ser tan irresponsable, ella tiene razón.

—mi amor Setsuna tiene razón, disculpa por haber sido tan arrebatado.— te decía mientras te abrazaba y besaba. —como que... Están más cariñosos que de costumbre no?— decía mina con cara de diablo. —si, me recuerda mucho... De como la princesa Serenity y el príncipe Endymion se portaban— decía Setsuna sonriendo. —como, ¿qué apoco DARIÉN y serena se comportaban diferente antes?— decía mina sonriendo.

—si, de echo siempre estaban juntos... Y el príncipe era muy celoso. Pero algo exagerado.— je... Lo sigo siendo. —bueno, ya no mas. Mi DARIÉN no es celoso— decías mientras me abrazabas... Si supieras que la única razón por la cual yo me quede... Fue por que supe que el baboso ese iba a estar aquí merodeando. —por supuesto mi amor— te decía mientras te abrazaba, yo confío en ti— te decía con una sonrisa mientras besaba tus labios.

—bueno, como es muy peligroso que dejemos a la princesa sola, es mejor que el príncipe este con ella. Aún en la escuela— —y ¿como, si te recuerdo yo estoy en la universidad— le decía mientras ella sonreía... —príncipe sencillo usted estará en último grado, así estará cerca de la princesa, pero sin intervenir tanto en la historia...— bueno, si estaré cerca de serena... —esta bien lo are— —bueno, entonces tienen todos que irse, recuerden que mañana tienen clases y tienen que regresar a la escuela.—

Justo al día siguiente sabia que nos teníamos que ir la escuela, así que estaba preparando todo para que fuera perfecto... Estaba emocionado por que sabia que al fin te vería a ti.. Que mas podría pedir. Quería pasar por ti, ya que así todos en la escuela sabrían que eras mía... Aun recuerdo lo que paso con el extraterrestre incestuoso... UGH Y SU HERMANA, pero en fin. Eso gracias a Zeus ya quedo en el pasado.

Pase por ti en mi moto, ya que quería que llegáramos a tiempo. —Darién. ¿Que haces aquí?— me decías con tu cara con una sorpresa. —bueno princesa, ya que vamos en la misma escuela pensé que sería bueno que yo te llevara.— te decía sonriendo. —oh... Siempre tan romántico... Mi Darién— me decías mientras besabas mis labios... —mi serena— que bueno que te sientas atrás... Si te sentaras adelante sabrías la reacción que tienen tus besos a mi cuerpo...

Cuando llegamos a la escuela habían varias chicas llorando y gritando... —¿que será todo esto?— te decía mientras Ray se paraba enfrente de nosotros. —¿que acaso no saben la noticia?— nos decía mientras casi se desmayaba de la emoción.

—no, ¿qué noticia?— le preguntabas curiosa como siempre. —que el grupo 3 lights va a estudiar con nosotros.— decía Amy muy emocionada. —y... ¿Quienes son esos?— le preguntabas sin saber quien. —bueno, es el grupo de 3 cantantes que también son actores y además son los hombres mas guapos de este universo— decía mina emocionada. —mina... Te esta saliendo sangre— decía Lita mientras le ponía un papel enrollado en la nariz... Siempre eran iguales.

—bueno, mas guapo que mi Darién... Lo dudo— esa es mi chica... Solo sonreía siempre quería ser quien mas te gustara. Solo notamos como una limosina se estacionaba. quienes serán ese grupito... —hola estoy en su club de admiradoras soy el numero 1996 mi nombre es Ray Hino.— valla ya empezamos... —mi numero es el 1606 mi nombre es Lita Kino— bah...

—mi numero es el 278 me llamo mina ahino..— tenía que suponerse la mas chiflada... —mi nombre es Amy Mizuno y soy la numero 25— que quien lo diría la mas inteligente.. Espero que Serena no me salga que también es parte de el grupo. Bueno... Al menos ya termino... —vámonos amor— te decía mientras te abrazaba. —esta bien bebe, vámonos.— me decía mientras me devolvías el abrazo.

—oye... Bon Bon— tienes que estar jugando... El no... Todos menos el. —oye.. Eres tu— decía mientras te volteabas... Con que ya lo conoces, maldita sea... —no sabia que también estudiabas en esta escuela— te decía el baboso sonriendo. —no sabia que eras un integrante de el grupo— decías mientras yo solo quería golpearlo... Odio a ese tipo. —apuesto a que te sientes muy suertuda, te mueres por que este en tu salón no?nos vemos bombóncito— que le pasa al estupido ese.

—no señor primero muerta— —serena, como es que conoces a Seiya— te decían las chicas curiosas —bueno, es una larga historia pero es un chico odioso...— que... —vámonos que se nos hace tarde— te decía mientras te jalaba enojado. —Darién, me lastimas— diablos... —perdón... Solo ya vámonos...— te decía mientras te jalaba. Ojalá que no tengas la misma clase con el...

Serena pov.

Como estaba de contenta que mi Darién no se iba... Ugh pero hubiera sido mejor que Setsuna no nos hubiera parado... Así ya seria la señora de Chiba... —y por esa razón, el grupo 3 lights estará aquí... Espero que se puedan comportar y darles el recibimiento que ellos merecen. Bueno chicos busquen sus asientos.— —hey Yaten... Siéntate aquí— gritaba mina como loca mientras señalaba un lugar al lado de ella. Ya sabia, mina solo ve un chico guapo y se alborota.

—entonces yo me sentare contigo bombón trátame bien— hay este arrogante. —pues no y deja de llamarme bombón mi nombre es serena.— pues este que se creía... — ok. Serena bombón.— menso —no conoces de algún equipo que podamos estar.— quien cree que soy guía turística o que..? —no, y deja de molestar— —no te preocupes, yo le puedo enseñar a ti y tus hermano... Y ella vendrá con nosotros.— —que... Mina estas sacada de un tornillo. Yo no voy a ir— le decía enojada.

—si vas y punto— creo que de repente la vi de el tamaño de un monstruo. —ok— le decía con miedo. Cuando salimos note que muchas de mis compañeras se me quedaban viendo con odio... Ja como si me importara. Cuando fuimos estábamos en el campo de fútbol americano tal parece que era el favorito de Seiya.

Solo vi como Seiya le quitaba el balón a alguien y corría, solo note como un mastodonte lo tiraba... Seiya, puede estar herido. —Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?— le decía mientras el ponía su cabeza en mis piernas... Creo que esta muy herido. —no se... Mi cabeza me duele— pobrecito que le habrá pasado —Seiya, tienes que tener mas cuidado— le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza, si hay algo que yo odiaba era la violencia.

De repente solo sentí como alguien me jalaba bruscamente. —se puede saber que demonios haces con mi novia— decía Darién totalmente enojado. —Darién es que ese lo tiro... Así que me preocupe fue todo Seiya esta herido.— le decía mientras sin querer mis lagrimas salían —no estoy enojado contigo mi amor, solo con el... Es un aprovechado...— aprovechado ¿por que?

—Darién Seiya, solo estaba herido, eso fue todo— le decía sin entender. —mira mejor ya vámonos, ok.. Es hora de que vallamos a clases.— me decía mientras me jalaba. —

Darién pov.

Como es posible que el imbecil ese haya echo eso... Claro que serena caería es tan... Ingenua, se que la amo por eso. Pero no me gusta que alguien se aproveche de ella. — cuando estaba yendo a mi clase, note que había una presencia. —que quieres— le decía mientras el cobarde aquel salía con sus dos hermanos. —quiero que dejes de meterte entre serena y yo— que se a creído este tipo... —que te pasa, ella es mi novia... Que acaso, no as visto que siempre esta conmigo— le decía enojado, nadie interfería entre mi princesa y yo. —yo siempre que los mire pensé que era tu hermanita menor... No creí que te molestara que yo saliera con ella.— ahora si me las paga.

Cuando me iba a abalanzar a pegarle solo sentí como sus hermanitos se metían.. A pesar de que eran solo humanos eran muy fuertes. —solo veía como un puñetazo venia a mi cara... Pero alguien lo detenía... —no oh... Nadie toca a Endymion— que hacen ellos aquí...

Hola como están como ven esto a dado un giro de 180 grados.. Y me encanta. Espero que les esté gustando ahí me dejan sus comentarios y prometo ponerme bien con las demás historias que tengan un lindo día besos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y 3 artistas estaban en el salón de detención justo con otros 5 jóvenes más. Los 8 estaban cubiertos de moretones y con el labio partido.

Darién pov

—me pueden explicar ¿Que fue lo que pasó?—decía la maestra muy enojada. —que esté animal me vino a molestar, como su hermana esta enamorada de mi no acepta que los dos estemos juntos. Pero ya le dije que se calme.— como se atreve el imbécil.

—eso no es cierto... Ella no es mi hermanita, es mi novia. Y le dije al estúpido este que se aleje de ella, pero el no me hace caso...— le decía furioso. —entonces todo esto de empezó por que están peleando a una niña— decía la maestra molesta. —bueno, entonces ustedes que hacen aquí... Que vela tienen en este entierro.— les decía la maestra a los demás.

—que Seiya es nuestro hermano. Así que lo estábamos defendiendo porque los 5 se le lanzaron a golpes.— decía Yaten poniéndose hielo en su labio. —eso es una mentira... Estos montoneros le estaban pegando a Endimion— hay Kunsite... Soy Darién... se van a enterar de que soy... Bah

—miren no me importa quien empezó... Más les vale que no se repita— decía la maestra enojada. —si yo me entero que esto se repite... Me las van a pagar entendieron.— —sí señorita— repetíamos todos. Serena está en peligro... Puedo sentirlo. —Kunsite... Serena está en peligro.— le decía mientras el sólo asentía con su cabeza. —vamos Jededite sabes que hacer— le decía mientras jede sólo sonreía —será un placer— sólo se paraba —sabe, ya es muy tarde... Y tenemos que irnos— decía mientras la maestra se le quedaba viendo con los ojos en blanco —si, váyanse— decía mientras todos salíamos.

Sólo me convertía en Tuxedo Mask mientras ellos se transformaban en los 4 reyes. Cuando llegamos como me lo suponía estaban todas ya peleando contra el yuma lo que no podía creer era que habían otras 3 guerreras que ya lo habían derrotado serena sólo sacaba su cetro —curación lunar— gritaba mientras el monstruo gritaba —hermoso— mientras era curado. —Muchas gracias sailor star fighter— decía serena mientras le daba la mano.

—no te preocupes cuando necesites mi ayuda aquí estaré— le decía mientras la abrazaba... Por qué se me hace ella tan conocida... No es pero se parece a alguien que odio... —Tuxedo Mask... Mira ellas nos han ayudado— me decías mientras las 3 se alejaban —nos vemos nena— gritaba la pelinegra... Quienes serán...

—serena tenemos que hablar... También las sailors hay algo que les tengo que decir— no se cómo tomarían esto... —hola— decía los 4 reyes acercándose —hola Júpiter— decía Nephrite mientras abrazaba a Lita... —que hacen ellos aquí— decía todas enojadas

—calmada mi diosa de el amor— le decía Kunzite mientras le sonreía a mina —ni me hables... No creas que se me a olvidado que intentaste matarnos y también a serena— le decía mina mientras se alejaba de el. —oigan... Después de todo este tiempo no están contentas de vernos... Vamos nosotros las extrañamos mucho.— decía Soisite mientras miraba a Ami —saben dejen de molestar quieren— decía Lita mientras golpeaba a Nephrite.

—ellas tienen que regresar con nosotros— decía Jededite mirando con la baba de fuera a Ray. —si, pero como... Que no dice Endymion que están enamoradas de los baboso mocos esos...— decía Kunsite mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos y salía un aura... —ya me esta dando miedo— decía Jededite mientras se pegaba a nosotros.

—bueno, si quieren que ellas los perdonen no se preocupen... Yo les ayudare. Por ningún motivo dejare que esos mensos se les acerquen...— decía Darién enojado

—pero les recuerdo que en esta encarnación soy Darién así que no me llamen Endymion. Si se enteraran de quien soy... O nos meten al loquero o yo que se— —si, no se preocupe príncipe Endymion— decía Kunsite haciendo una reverencia —y esa es otra— decía Darién con una gota por su cabeza estiló anime —no me llamen príncipe... Si no la gente se dará cuenta, sólo llámeme Darién. Si la gente pregunta ustedes son mis primos que se van a quedar en mi apartamento... ¿Ok?— decía mientras los 3 asentían.

Pov de tercer persona

—no puedo creerlo— decía serena mientras se acostaba en una silla... —que raro que estén los 4 reyes ¿no? Y quienes serán esas 3 guerreras... Por alguna razón la pelinegra me recuerda a Haruka jajaja cuando nos conocimos— y luego se quedaba sería... —pero quien serán— Luna que sólo la escuchaba le lanzaba una almohada —no se, sólo déjame dormir... Ya son las 3 de la mañana y no paras de hablar.— decía mientras se volteaba. —hay ya enojona ya cásate— decía mientras Luna sólo se quedaba sería. —ja, con Artemis no me hagas reír... Ni que estuviera loca— decía mientras se volteaba y serena se carcajeaba.

—si bien que te gusta no te hagas— —lógico... Hasta no vez que vamos a tener una hija— decía mientras serena sonreía maliciosa mente —pues entonces apúrate luna ya quiero ver a tus gatitos— —Serena— decía luna toda roja. Ya duérmete que ya es tarde— —bueno, si— decía mientras bostezaba —ya tengo sueño... Buenas noches—

Al otro día como ayer ahí estaba Darién en su moto esperando a serena —Darién...— gritaba serena emocionada mientras lo besaba— pensé que te ibas a ir con los 4 reyes— el sólo sonreía mientras la abrazaba —estas loca... Y perderme esto de estar contigo — le decía sonriendo. —oh Darién... Te amo— le decía mientras lo besaba —yo igual mi princesa— le decía besándola más profundo

—mmm serena cuando te volviste más buena— decía Darién mientras sonreía —mmm Darién— decía ella sonriendo sólo el podía tocar el cuerpo de Serena —serena has que pare... O no podré... Como quisiera llevarte a mi apartamento. —ahem— estamos aquí saben— decía mina riendo —y... Ustedes que hacen aquí— decía Darién mientras ahí estaba Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y las chicas... Que hacen estos aquí... Como siempre Seiya tiene que cagarla...

Bueno como ven aquí tengo otro capítulo espero que les gusté leerlo como a mi me gusta escribirlo. Bueno se cuidan y besos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

—pues sólo vinimos por serena, y de paso nos encontramos con los 3 lights Así que ellos nos quisieron acompañar— decía mina mientras abrazaba a Yaten de el brazo... Hay mina cuando usaras la cabeza hija mía.

—bueno, no se preocupen que para eso estoy yo— les decía mientras subía a serena a la moto. —pero no crees que bombón mejor decida con quien se quiere ir ella— ese mocoso de el diablo... La sigue llamando bombón... Ugh ella es mi bombón.

—pues, Serena princesa ¿Con quien te quieres ir mi amor, conmigo o con ellos?— le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro —pues, pues— me decía mi princesa tartamudeando jeje para que el menso aquel vea de quién esta enamorada ella...

—bueno, obviamente conmigo verdad princesa— le decía mientras besaba sus labios —agárrate preciosa— le decía mientras sólo escuchaba a Seiya gruñir ja eso le pasa por querer hablarle a una persona que esta comprometida.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela serena se bajó —bueno llegamos 10 minutos temprano...— decía serena sonriendo. —bueno, ya que llegamos temprano no te apetece algo de comer— le decía mientras sólo veía como sus ojitos se iluminaban... Si había algo que me encantara de ella es que seguía pensando como una niña —bueno princesa que se te antoja— le decía mientras ella sólo sonreía.

—quiero una malteada de chocolate y un pastel de fresa y 5 panesillos— decía sonriendo —princesa, sólo eso no quieres también tu nieve de limón— diablos como come —no, es muy temprano mamo no puedo comer tanto— que bueno que somos los futuros reyes de Tokio de Crystal si no no es como podía mantenerla...

—bueno vamos— le decía cuando ya terminábamos de comer —está bien— me decía mientras besaba mis labios... Como no me di cuenta antes lo hermosa que se está poniendo, ya es más alta, aún tiene su carita tierna de niña. Y espero que eso nunca lo cambie.

Como recuerdo cuando llegamos a Tokio de Cristal. No podía creer lo hermosa que se iba a ver... Y como tenía ganas de golpear a ese Diamante ugh estúpido como se atrevió a meterse con mi princesa... Y ahora este mocoso. Siempre es alguien metiendo se en nuestra relación. Hasta odio admitirlo. También rini... Digo amo a esa niña, es mi futura hija... Pero también quería tener tiempo con mi Serena.

Como pudo pensar ella que a mi me iba a gustar una niña, pero en fin... —de que te ríes— me preguntaba mi princesa cuando llegábamos a la escuela. —de Rini, me acorde cuando vino a visitarnos.— ella sólo sonreía —si, aún que no lo creas también la extraño... Y mucho— me decía mientras sus lágrimas caían —sabes princesa... Te diría que si quieres hay que empezar a practicar a traerla... Pero mejor hay que disfrutar el tiempo juntos... ¿No crees?— le decía mientras ella sólo sonreía.

—si— sólo sentía como sus labios besaban —mmm Darién, para mi es como un sueño echo realidad que estés conmigo y más en mi escuela. Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos... Como me encanta— me decía mi princesa entre besos.

—príncipe, ya casi vamos a entrar— ugh primero el mocoso aquel... Y ahora estos —dejen de molestar.— les de el decía mientras seguía besando a Serena —vamos príncipe no es bueno que este comiendo pan delante de los pobres— decía Neprite sonriendo. —que quieren ahora les decía mientras abrazaba a Serena de la cintura.

—primero que nada...— buenos días princesa Serenity— decía Kunsite mientras el muy bruto se atrevía a darle un beso en la mano a mi princesa... Como se atreve. Yo soy el único que tiene ese derecho...

—príncipe, ya deje de mírame así... Por lo que veo sigue igual de celoso... Jajaja— decía Kunsite riéndose. —¿como que "igual de celoso"?— preguntaba mi curiosa princesa. —bueno princesa, quiero que sepa que cuando ustedes era pareja— —y por cierto muy empalagosos...— se metía rápido Nephrite —cállate no te hablo a ti— decía Kunsite metiéndole un golpe.

Más le vale que no le diga... —bueno princesa lo que pasa es que el príncipe por poco y la mete a una caja de cristal...— decía el menso mientras se reía... Diablos tan bien que había logrado esconder esos sentimientos... Y estos vienen a echarme de cabeza...

—Darién... ¿Es eso cierto?— me preguntaba mi princesa con los ojos abiertos como platos —pues... Yo veras— le decía nervioso tal vez... Hasta y me termina que sepa como soy —huy princesa eso no es nada. Aparte de que el era celoso... Viera de ver una vez en una cena que nos habíamos juntado con ustedes para platicar ni me acuerdo de que... Sólo lo hermosa que se vía Júpiter... — decía mientras se le ponían los ojos como corazones... Espero que el menso este no le cuente de cuando se lo estaba haciendo en la sala de su palacio mientras estaban todos en la junta...

—saben, es mejor que nos vallamos recuerden que tenemos que ir a nuestras clases.— les decía mientras jalaba a serena para llevarla a su salón. —bueno princesa, te veo en la hora de el almuerzo ok— le decía mientras le daba un beso. —señor Chiba deje de estar besando a la señorita Tsukino y usted vallase a su clase— decía el maestro enojado bah, que se mete... Ella es mía y la puedo besar cuando quiera.

—nos vemos princesa— le decía sonriéndole —hasta luego mi príncipe— me decía roja a más no poder... Cómo es de tímida... Jajaj si supiera como éramos ella y yo antes en milenio de plata... Como extrañó tener su cuerpo... Pero en fin. Cuando llegue a mi clase sólo note que los 4 reyes ya estaban sentados.

—Endymion, ¿por que tardaron tanto tiempo en llegar con la princesa?— me decía Zoisite —bueno, lo que pasó fue que fui a su casa temprano pero...— cuando les conté que las chica habían llegado con los afeminados esos... Sólo ellos se ponían rojos... —tal parece que las estrellitas quieren jugar... Pues hay que enseñarles que con nosotros nadie se mete... Ese Taiki... Puro acercándose a mi ami... Ugh ella es mía.— Decía Zoisite enojado.

Esto sí que ya se puso color de hormiga...

Bueno espero que les esté gustando y muchas gracias por los comentarios que bueno que les esté gustando tanto ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando salimos a la hora de almuerzo sólo miraba como estaba serena risa y risa de algo que le contaba Seiya... Ese... —hijo de su %%#%% mira ve ese pelos blancos esta abrazando a mi Lita...— decía Nephrite enojado —chicos... Tranquilos.— les decía mientras todos me miraban si entender de que estuviera tan calmado.

—Endymion vamos, tu no eres así. Sabemos que tu eres más celoso. Como puedes estar como sin nada cuando ese mocoso está hablando y haciendo reír a la princesa Serenity— me decía Zoisite sin entender —sencillo... Verás, cuando llegue a esta tierra y conocí a serena. ella estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo Andrew.

Así que lo único que se me ocurría era hacerla enojar... Ya que esa era la única manera que ella me hacia caso... En fin pasó el tiempo y cuando recupere mi memoria recordé lo celoso que era con ella. Y me di cuenta que podía perderla si yo me portaba así. Donde que a habido otros tratando de querer robarme a serena, hasta la han secuestrado.—

—Ustedes tienen que entender una mujer siempre quiere proteger... Cuando mira que un hombre se siente el mejor ellas sólo le huyen... Por eso cuando el mocoso aquel se hizo el herido... Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Trate de no partirle la cara en frente de ella, si yo hago eso yo saldré perdiendo. Igual que ustedes... Si realmente las quieren recuperar... Esto es lo que vamos a hacer— le decía el plan mientras ellos escuchaban atentamente.

Serena pov.

—entonces de verdad ustedes son hermanos— le decía a Seiya mientras el sonreía —sí bombón, nosotros somos hermanos... Aún que estamos solos en este mundo...— me decía con una tristeza que de sólo verlo me partía el corazón —Seiya, no están solos. Nos tienen a nosotras— le decía con mucho cariño... Yo pienso que nadie tiene que estar sólo... Nadie lo esta. Así cómo mi Darién, que siempre me dice que está sólo pero no... No mientras me tenga a mi...

—hola princesa— mi amor —mamochan— le gritaba mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos. —hola preciosa, quería hablar contigo... Me permites Seiya— siempre me encanta como es de Cortez... —sí claro— le decía Seiya con mientras platicaba con sus hermanos

—princesa, tenía que hablar contigo por que tienes que ayudarme con mis generales... No me gusta lo tristes que están— que —por que lo dices— le decía mientras mis lágrimas caían. No me gustaba que nadie estuviera triste —tu ¿por que crees? Princesa recuerda que ellos están enamoradas de las sailors y se sienten muy tristes. Sabes que no es su culpa de lo que pasó. Que Beryl les lavó el cerebro que no recuerdas que también a mi me hizo lo mismo.— bueno si, tienen razón.

—Serena, tienes que ayudarme— ¿pero como? —Darién, ellas no los quieren ver. Están muy resentidas por lo que paso— le decía mientras el sólo se ponía triste hay no me gusta que se ponga así... —está bien princesa, pero tu no has visto... Como es que se ponen Zoisite... Estuvo ayer llorando por Ami... Igual que los demás. Ellos las aman mucho sabes— bueno si, tengo que ayudarlos... Yo lucho por el amor y la justicia.

—está bien mi príncipe— le decía mientras lo abrazaba —te ayudare en lo que sea necesario— le decía mientras el me besaba —gracias mi amor— me decía besando me —oh Darién como te amo mi amor...— le decía entre besos. Estando con el me sentía en la gloria. El es tan lindo, tan tierno. Como lo amo.

Seiya pov.

—Como me cae de gordo ese estúpido... Ya meró se la come... Parece que no tiene vergüenza— le decía a Yaten que estaba platicando con Taiki —pues al menos te estamos ayudando, fue fácil conquistar a mina y las demás... Prácticamente se nos tiraron en cima— me decía riéndose. Sabía que sería fácil conquistar a bombón al tener a sus amigas a mi lado. Por eso les pedía los chicos que me ayudarán.

Más lo hicieron por que veían que los primos de el anciano ese estaban enamorados de ellas jajajaa será fácil bajárselas —de que te ríes hermanito— me decía Taiki sonriendo —de los sencillo que se nos ara conseguir a las nenas. —si, pero lo mejor es tenerlas de nuestro lado... Con eso de que ellas son las sailors nos pueden ayudar a derrotar a galaxia y tal vez así podremos encontrar a nuestra princesa— si, esa fue la razón que les di para que ellos me ayudarán... Yo sólo quiero a mi bombón.

Me he obsesionado con ella... Es tan hermosa, dulce y linda... Ese estúpido no se la merece...

Serena pov.

—bueno, entonces princesa. ¿Quienes eran las 3 guerreras que pelearon con ustedes ayer?— me preguntaba Darién curioso —que no me digas que te gustaron— menso ese siempre me pregunta por alguna mujer —princesa no te enojes... Sabes que eres la única. Si no que quiero saber quienes son... No es pero me dan mala espina... No crees que ellas estén con galaxia— hay Darién siempre desconfía de todo mundo...

—no mamo... Ellas son buenas... De verdad. Si no hubiera sido por ellas no se que nos hubiera pasado.— le decía sonriendo. Si que siempre era bien desconfiado...

—bueno preciosa. Tengo una idea. Que te parece si para olvidar todo este tipo de cosas que nos están pasando ahora por que no vamos a bailar. Yo te invito y si quieres traes a las chicas. Así los 4 reyes pueden hablar con ellas— no es mala idea...

—esta bien yo les digo... Esto va a estar muy divertido amor— le decía mientras lo besaba... Como me fascinaba que mi Darién al fin estaba conmigo y más en la misma escuela... Era como un sueño echo realidad

Bueno espero que les esté gustando y muchas gracias por sus comentarios come me fascinan leerlos bueno chicas se cuidan y bye ;) besos


	7. Chapter 7

—Bueno, entonces que as hablado con la princesa Serenity— me preguntaba Jededite después que habíamos llegado a la casa de la escuela. —pues le pregunte si por favor les hacia el favor de que las chicas nos acompañarán a bailar.— les decía mientras Kunsite se acercaba contento —esa es una excelente idea— decía mientras los demás ya estaban vaciando mi refrigerador... Como siempre. Aún que los 4 juntos comen menos que mi princesa jajaja.

—y ¿sabes a que lugar vamos a ir a bailar?— me preguntaba Zoisite mientras se arreglaba el cabello. —pues parece que es un lugar nuevo que han abierto Creo que dicen que es el mejor de Tokio... Se llama "Luna Loca"— les decía mientras me reía de el nombre.

—bueno es mejor que arreglemos todo para mañana recuerden que la única ropa que tienen es la ropa que traen puesta... Así que vamos al centro comercial— les decía mientras los ojos de Zoisite se abrían como plato —eso estaría perfecto, tengo muchas cosas que comprar... Ya estoy hartó de esta ropa, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con sólo un cambio de ropa...— siempre tan vanidoso...

Cuando fuimos al centro habían unas tiendas en las que podíamos encontrar ropa para ellos. Esas eran unas de mis tiendas favoritas. —bueno, entonces que les parece esa— decía Kunsite mientras entrábamos en una. —si, esa me parece perfecta.— le decía mientras entrábamos todos.

—creo que está playera me gusta— decía Jededite agarrando una mirada... —me recuerda los hermosos ojos de mi Ray...— así seguíamos escogiendo. Si ellos querían conquistar a las chicas tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Ahhh no puede ser. Chicas los 3 lights están dando autógrafos afuera en la tienda de Tommy— gritaba una muchacha mientras los demás la seguían. No puede ser esos tipos aquí...

—oigan que hasta en la sopa no los encontramos— decía Zoisite enojado —si... Pero al menos se que ese mocoso estúpido no está cerca de mi serena.— les decía sonriendo. Cuando salimos ahí estaban tal parece que les estaban haciendo unas preguntas una televisora o algo así...

—entonces Seiya, ¿a quién le quieres dedicar la canción de "pero nunca lo sabrás"? Digo ya que la cantas con tanto sentimiento hay a alguien en especial que se lo quieras dedicar— preguntaba la reportera sonriendo. Ja no había ni una duda... Yo sabia a quién se lo dedicaba... Maldito estúpido.

—bueno,je veras...— decía mientras el estúpido mocoso sólo se ponía rojo —pues, sólo digamos que hay una mujer que es muy especial... La que somos amigos... Y como dice la canción... Ella nunca lo sabrá— maldito mocoso... Decía mientras suspiraba. Jamás lo sabrá por que ella siempre estará conmigo... —siempre...—

—siempre que Endymion— me preguntaba Zoiste mientras ahí me daba cuenta que había hablado en voz alta... —que digo que siempre algo tiene que arruinar nuestras salidas no? Al menos ya terminamos nuestras compras— les decía mientras todos me seguían... Que bueno que me había quedado, así podré proteger a mi princesa y también a todos... Pero más importante estaré seguro de que el mocoso ese no se acerque a serena...

Al fin habíamos llegado a la casa... —Como dije antes siempre que Seiya se aparece tiene que cagarla... Todo estaba bien hasta que el se apareció, creo que jamás e sentido estos celos... Aún cuando diamante se había robado a serena... Por qué sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mi...

Pero Seiya, no hay nada de que ella no se enamore de el... El es bien parecido... Además que es gracioso... Algo que yo no. Jamás la he echo reír como el la a echo reír... Soy aburrido... Y si ella se enamora de el...— sólo escuche como alguien se reía... —que quieres Nephrite— le decía molesto.

—que no te callas, ya cálmate. Ella esta enamorada de ti de milenios atrás a ese mocoso sólo lo a conocido por unas semanas... Ella te ama a ti.. Deja de preocuparte tanto— pero y si no...

Serena pov.

Que emoción en unos minuto me encontrare con mi Darién... Estoy emocionada por nuestra cita, espero que las chicas no se pierdan. —hola bombón— Hey es el... —Seiya, hola como estas— le decía contenta mientras saludaba a mi amigo.

—bien, pero un poco mejor ya que puedo verte— hay que tierno —y que haces?— le decía contenta —pues vine a invitarte a que salgas conmigo. Ya que tengo el día libre.— es que tengo que ir con Darién... No puedo.

Justo cuando le iba a contestar sólo escuche la voz tan hermosa que conocía tan bien. —lo siento... Pero esta princesa ya va a salir con alguien y ese soy yo— sólo sentía como Darién me pegaba a su lado —hola princesa, disculpa que me tuviste que esperar...— sólo me decía mientras sentía sus labios.

—lista para ir a luna loca— le decía emocionada —sí princesa.. Vámonos— al fin este día iba a estar muy divertido... —con que luna loca ehhh, que coincidencia yo también tengo que ir a algún lado luego se ven adiós bonbomcito— decía Seiya mientras salía corriendo. —bye Seiya— le decía saludándolo

Bueno como ven termine otro capítulo espero que les esté gustando les mandó muchos besos y saludos ;)


	8. Chapter 8

—Este es el lugar que te decía— le decía a serena mientras llegábamos al lugar. Era en forma de un castillo, tenía unas Torres por dentro era lo mejor, ya que tenía la mejor música de el momento. Cuando llegamos nos recibía Zoisite. —entonces, ¿dónde esta Ami?— decía mientras miraba por todos lados. —ella llegará en unos momentos las cite a las 10 aquí... Pero les dije que ustedes no vendrían... Es que no se pero no los quieren ver— le decía serena mientras los chicos se acercaban.

—princesa serenity, antes que nada. Muchas gracias por su ayuda... Pero por que es que las sailors están tan enojadas... Digo si, las tratamos de matar... Pero ellas nos mataron, además que nos lavaron el cerebro... Usted realmente cree que yo en mis 5 sentidos le aria algo a usted o a mi Mina... Jamás aria eso. Realmente nosotros las amamos... Tenemos que estar con ellas...— decía mientras serena sólo lo miraba con tristeza.

—Kunsite realmente lo siento. Ellas serán mis sailors pero yo no decido a quienes ellas van a amar.— le decía mi princesa con lágrimas. —sí princesa, lo sabemos... Y le agradecemos que las haya invitado...— le decía el mientras serena sólo sonreía —bueno, no pierdan la esperanza si ya una vez las conquistaron que va a ser diferente ahora— mi serena siempre sabía que decir...

—la princesa tiene razón, hay que ver que podemos hacer para conseguirlas— decía Neprite emocionado. Yo sólo le podía concentrar en ver a Serena como estaba, se veía hermosa. Tenía sus pequeños chongitos con una falda que sólo espero que use cuando este conmigo. Y una blusa que se amoldaba bien a sus curvas sólo pudimos bailar y disfrutar de el lugar.

—Darién— me decía Serena mientras bailábamos en la pista. —dime princesa— le decía mientras ella besaba mis labios —no sabes como me fascina estar contigo— como extrañó cuando estábamos en la era de plata... Como extrañó cuando ella me besaba y yo adoraba su cuerpo...

—en que piensas— por su puesto me quede callado... —pues sólo en... Serena, recuerdas cuando estábamos en el cristal de plata... Cuando éramos Serenity y Endimion— lo recordara...

—pues, sólo recuerdo que éramos muy cariñosos— me decía roja a más no poder —y recuerdas todo lo que tu y yo... Hicimos... De cuándo tu y yo hicimos...—

—chicos como están— decía mina interrumpiendo como siempre... Aveces quisiera que desaparezcan y nos dejaran sólo unas horas... O días...

—chicas llegaron— decía Serena mientras saludaba a todas ugh por que siempre me lo tienen que arruinar esa fue la razón por la cual se las presenté a mis generales. Para así ellos las mantuvieran entretenidas. Tengo que hacer que ellas regresen con ellos. —hola preciosas como están?— decían los generales mientras se acercaban a ellas.

—serena, que hacen ellos aquí?— decía Ray enojada... Claro era la que tiene el peor carácter de todas. —Marte, vamos ya tiene que dejar su odio atrás, tienen que entender que no fue nuestra intención todo lo que pasó. Realmente nos sentimos muy mal— decía Jedeite mientras los demás se acercaban.

—mercurio vamos, tienes que recordar de todo el amor que tu y yo nos dimos— le decía Zoisite mientras a ella sólo se le ponían lágrimas en los ojos. —esa es la razón por la cual nos duele más... Como crees que nosotras nos sentimos al ver a los hombres que nosotras. Amábamos portaste de esa manera con tanto odió y destrucción... Que los ojos que un día nos habían visto con amor ahora nos veían con odio y repulsión...— decía ella mientras sólo las demás la abrazaban

—Ami, tienes que entender que les habían lavado el cerebro, recuerda que lo mismo me paso a mi, que yo también me había convertido en ese ser tan siniestro que intentó matarlas... Matar a mi princesa— como puede hacer eso... —Darién, yo te amo, y se que también tu a mi... Sabes que ya te perdoné yo te amo—

—oh Serena— sólo podía sentir sus labios jamás me voy a perdonar lo que le hice... Jamás aun que ella me haya perdonado. —Mina, vamos sólo mira en tu corazón... Y ve si realmente ya no me amas...— decía Kunsite mientras sólo agarraba sus manos

Ellas estaban a este punto llorando. —Kunsite... Yo si te— sólo sentía como se apagaba la luz. —que es lo que ocurre— decía mientras abrazaba a Serena contra mi pecho. —no se pero tal parece que esto no es parte de el show— decía Zoisite mientras todos se ponían en posición. —tal parece que tenemos que dejar esta platica para otro día.— decía Kunsite mientras salía una sailor con orejas de ratón.

—soy sailor mini Mouse... Donde están esas estrellitas— que, que querrán con Seiya...

Bueno espero que les esté gustando y muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

—oigan ¿que esta pasando?— preguntaba Darién mientras abrazaba a Serena. —Tal parece que tenemos que dejar esta plática para después hermosa— le decía Kunzite a Mina mientras le agarraba su barbilla y le guiñaba el ojo. —Siento una magia que se acerca. Creo que es de ese ser.— decía Jedeite mientras señalaba el techo ahí notaron que una mujer con unas orejas de ratón se acercaba a ellos.

—hola como están soy sailor Mini Mouse... Creo que me he encontrado con otras sailors, ya que un mortal no aguantaría el conjuro que mande— decía mientras miraba a todos y reía.

—que es lo que quieres demonio— gritaba Zoisite enojado. —valla guapo no te enojes... Que no tengo ni un problema con ustedes... Sólo quiero las semillas estelares de esas niñitas tontas... No sabía que tendría la fortuna de encontrarme con las sailors ya que a quien estaba buscando eran los cantantes... Aún que ustedes me servirán— decía mientras preparaba sus pulseras apuntando las a ellas.

—más te vale que te alejes de ellas... Te atreves a tocar un sólo cabello de su hermosa cabeza y te las veras con nosotros— decía Zoisite mientras abrazaba a Ami.

(Flash black)

—alejaste de mi Mercurio— decía el joven mientras Beryl se acercaba a ellos. —que no entiendes Zoisite... Ustedes no tienen que confiar en los lunarios, además que no tienen elección— decía ese demonio de pelo rojo mientras se acercaba a ellos. —esta bien quieres que perdone a tu princesa de pelos azules... Ven conmigo— le decía mientras Ami lo abrazaba.

—Zoisite por favor no te vallas— le decía la mujer mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. —tranquila Azulita, te prometo que estaré bien... Lo que me preocupa es que a ti no te pase nada... Recuerda que te amo— decía el joven mientras sólo sentía como era atravesado por un pico y desaparecía de los brazos de Ami...

(Fin de el flash back)

(Zoisite... Entonces así te fuiste... Fue por que me estabas salvando...) pensaba la Mujer mientras Zoiste la abrazaba protectibamente —no te dejaremos que les hagas nada.— decía Nephrite.

—que tercos son ustedes... Que a ustedes no les tengo que hacer nada.., sólo me interesan ellas— decía mientras salía un destello directo para Serena. Pero justamente cuando le iba a pegar el choque sólo alguien le había esquivado el ataque.

—mas te vale que no te atrevas a hacerle nada a bombón— decía un pelinegro que ellos tan bien conocían. —Seiya no te estés metiendo en esto— le decía Darién mientras sólo Seiya sonreía... —vamos Endimion. No pensaras que me estoy lanzando a algo sin saber que hago— Darién sólo lo miraba sin como era posible que el sabía el nombre de el príncipe de la tierra...

—poder de lucha estelar— gritaba Seiya mientras todos lo veían sin poder creer ya que sólo veían como su cuerpo cambiaba en la forma de esas guerreras que les habían ayudado anterior mente. —

—entonces con que ustedes son esas guerreras. Bueno no importa... Más semillas estelares para mi— decía sailor mini Mouse mientras sólo les aventaba más poderes.

—sailor star yell— gritaba fighter mientras sailor mini Mouse caía grave mente herida —esto aquí no se acaba sailor tontas. Me las van a pagar— gritaba sailor mini Mouse mientras se cubría todas las heridas que le había causado fighter con tan sólo esa pequeña energía que saco.

—como te dije antes bomboncito siempre estaré aquí para protegerte— le decía con una sonrisa. —Seiya, muchas gracias— decía serena acercándose a ella mientras se cambiaba a su forma de Seiya Kou. —bueno bomboncito después nos vemos— decía Seiya mientras se iba con los demás.

—Kunsite... Tenemos que hablar con esos Kou... Por lo que veo no son de este planeta... Y no sabemos con que intensión ellos han venido— le decía Darién a Kunsite mientras el sólo asentía. —tiene razón príncipe, es mejor que nos vallamos a ver que es lo que quieren en este planeta.. Y más importante que quieren con nuestras mujeres...— decía Kunsite mientras sus ojos parecía que sacaban llamas.

Una vez que dejaron a todas en el templo de Ray se iban al parque número 10 donde los esperaban los Kou. —se puede saber que es lo que ustedes quieren con nosotros— les decía Yaten poniendo su cara de aburrision —queremos saber que hacen ustedes aquí...— le decía Darién enojado

—bueno, nosotros no tenemos que darles a ustedes ni una información... Su alteza— decía Seiya con una reverencia burlona. —más te vale que le tengas respetó a Endymion— decía Kunsite enojado mientras Seiya y los demás se reían.

—valla valla, mira quien habla, un imbécil que le lavaron el cerebro y trato de matar a su príncipe y a su "gran amor"— decía Yaten burlona mente mientras los demás se reían. —saben que ustedes contra nosotros no tienen nada verdad— decía Taiki viendo a Zoisite con una mirada que si sólo con la vista matarás... Ya estuviera 6 metros bajo tierra.

—yo se... Las chicas se enamorarán de nosotros verán lo que es bueno y cambiarán a algo mejor— decía Yaten siguiéndoles el juego a sus hermanos. —quieren jugar con nosotros afeminados— decía Nephrite enojado mientras ellos sólo se transformaban en las sailors —ahora si están hablando... Lava cocos— decía fighter burlón mientras los generales y Tuxedo Mask se transformaban.

—TIERRA TIEMBLA— gritaba Urano mientras salía con Neptuno, Saturno y Pluto —larguen se, ni se atrevan a tocar a nuestro príncipe— gritaba Urano. —valla valla, si son las sailors metíches— decía Seiya mientras se iba con sus hermanos.

—gracias chicas por proteger a Endimion— decía Kunsite mientras se acercaba a ellas —no hay nada de que agradecer, el es el futuro esposo de bombón por lo tanto es nuestro futuro rey también y tenemos que protegerlo— decía Urano mientras sólo les sonreía. —bueno su alteza, quienes son ellos— decía Zetsuna mientras Darién sólo miraba donde habían estado antes.

—no lo se, sólo espero que no se acerquen a mi serena— decía Darién mientras sailor Urano sólo empuñaba su mano. —si saben lo que les conviene se alejarán de ella...— decía enojada. —nadie se mete con nuestra soberana...—

—Haruka tiene razón. Príncipe, hasta que no sabremos quienes son esas intrusas no podemos dejar que se acerquen a la princesa... Si algo le pasa a ella toda la galaxia estaría perdida— decía Setsuna mientras todos se iban a sus respectivos lugares.

Bueno espero que les esté gustando como ven es corto, pero voy a terminarlo... Ahora no he tenido mucho tiempo. Por qué estoy trabajando. Por eso sólo escribo aveces. Así que sólo tengan paciencia. Bueno se cuidan y besos.


	10. Chapter 10

—Chicas, hay algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes— decía Serena mientras se acercaba a ellas. —que ocurre serena— decía Ray, enojada. Ya que todas no querían ver a los 4 reyes y se sentían traicionadas que Serena las haya llevado.

—hay algo que tengo que hacer... Para que vean por que es qué invite a los 4 Reyes— decía Serena mientras se transformaba en la Princesa Serena. —ahora quiero que se transformen hay algo que les tengo que enseñar.— decía mientras todas se transformaban.

—ahora sólo sujeten mis manos... Las voy a llevar a un lugar que les traerá muchos recuerdos.— decía Serena mientras sonreía.

Cuando cerraron los ojos notaron que de un momento a otro ya no estaban en el templo de Ray si no estaban en el milenio de plata. Pero el lugar estaba diferente, ya que en vez de las ruinas que ellas se acordaban que habían visto notaron que el lugar estaba muy hermoso. Y había todo lleno de colores hermosos.

Cuando ven sólo miran que estaban 4 hermosas mujeres y notaron que eran ellas. Princesa Serenity su madre ya viene en cualquier momento... No está bien que nos quedemos aquí... Ya que pronto estaremos en guerra— decía La chica de pelo azul. Que traía un hermoso vestido azul cielo que le combinaba con su cabello.

—tranquila mercurio... Ya vienen los muchachos...— decía la princesa mientras sólo sonreía... —por lo que veo ya mueres de ganas por ver a Zoisite he jajaja— la muchacha sólo se ponía roja como un tomate.

—no... Bueno si, pero no tenemos que concentrarnos en eso por el momento. Sólo estoy preocupada.— decía mientras miraba la tierra.

—mira en vez de estar de melancólica concentraré en eso...— decía la rubia sonriendo mientras veían como llegaban Endimion y los demás.

—mi amor pensé que no ibas a venir.— le decía Ami abrazando a Zoisite. —tranquila Azulita, te prometí que vendría... Yo jamás fallaría a mi palabra contigo— le decía el joven mientras besaba sus labios.

—Kunsite que a pasado en la tierra, por que la reina nos a dicho que esta prohibido hablar con ustedes— decía mina mientras Kunsite la abrazaba. —mi diosa de el amor... La reina Beryl esta juntando un ejército... Ya que l caos a invadido su corazón, ahora ella quiere tomar posesión de el cosmos... Y quiere a Endimion para su rey y a nosotros de sus lacayos... Pero nosotros hemos luchado para evitar eso... Las amamos y preferimos morir antes de que algo les pase— decía mientras sus labios besaban los de ella.

—Nephrite. Tengo mucho miedo... Siento que te voy a perder.— decía Lita llorando en los brazos de Nephrite. —tranquila mi amor, prometo que te voy a proteger... Aún que de mi vida por ti— le decía mientras la besaba. —para que me sirve la vida si no te tengo para disfrutarla.— le decía Lita besándolo más profundo.

—valla valla, si son mis generales favoritos. Bueno, vámonos... Que tenemos que planear como conquistáremos la luna— decía Beryl mientras todos tomaban posición enfrente de las princesas. —alejaste de ellas— decía Jededite mientras Ray sólo lo abrazaba.

—vamos Jedi... Tu más que todos sabes que en un combate no pueden contra mi... Así que si no quieren que algo les pase a sus princesas más les vale que vengan conmigo— decía la bruja mientras Lita abrazaba a Nephrite —déjalos en paz Beryl sólo largare de aquí— decía la castaña enojada. —Júpiter... Si que estas perdida— decía la mujer riéndose. —nadie interfiere en mis planes— decía mientras aventaba un rayo que jamás le cayo... Pero ya que abrió los ojos sólo veía como Nephrite estaba enfrente de ella y tenía un pozo en su pecho.

—Nephrite...— gritaba lita mientras lo abrazaba sólo veía como el escupía sangre. —vamos hermosa, esa no es la Júpiter que yo conozco... Tu siempre sonríes sólo... Vete... Huye— decía mientras iba cayendo inconsciente.

Sólo podía ver como su cuerpo desaparecía —no... Por favor no— lloraba Lita mientras lo mismo le pasaban a los demás. —que aremos ahora— decía Ray mientras estaba en el piso llorando. —no lo se, pero tenemos que prepararnos... Pronto la luna será atacada al igual que serenity y tenemos que protegerla— decía mina mientras se paraba y limpiaba las lágrimas. —bueno, vamos— decía mientras todas hacían lo mismo.

—ahora ven... No fue la culpa de ellos, a ellos les pasó lo mismo que a mi Darién. Porque. No pueden perdonarlos... Ellos realmente las aman— decía Serenity —bueno si pudiéramos hablar con ellos... Hay muchas cosas que aclarar— decía Mina.

—que bueno que piensen así... Por qué para eso hemos venido— decía Kunsite mientras el panorama cambiaba y regresaban al templo de Ray. —gracias su alteza— decía Kunsite haciendo una reverencia.

—de nada... Ahora no desaprovechen su oportunidad— decía serena mientras les guiñaba el ojo y salía de el cuarto.

—bueno, hay que darles tiempo... Sólo espero que no se maten entre ellos— decía Darién sonriendo. Mientras se llevaba a serena de el brazo.

—gracias princesa, ellos realmente aprecian esto— decía Darién mientras serena encogían los hombros... —se que ellas los siguen amando aún que lo nieguen.— decía serena sonriendo. —estoy segura que todo saldrá bien— decía mientras los dos príncipes salían abrazados y se subían a la moto de Darién.

Bueno espero que les este gustando. Como ven ahora veremos que tal piensan las sailors y les quieren dar una oportunidad a los generales. Bueno se cuidan y besos bye ;)


	11. Chapter 11

—bueno entonces... Sólo se nos van a quedar viendo con la boca abierta o van a hablar— decía Ray enojada mientras se iba a sentar con las otras sailors y los generales se sentaban en frente de ellas. —valla, por lo que veo no cambias tu carácter... Y eso me encanta por que fue de lo que yo me enamore— decía Jededite mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—más te vale que te vallas calmando, si no vas a terminar como un tocino crujiente...— decía Ray enojada mientras los generales sólo se alejaban un poco. —vamos, no puedo creer que sigan enojadas— decía Zoisite mirando a Ami.

—como quieres que estemos... contentas— decía Mina enojada. —que acaso no recuerdan todo el daño que nos hicieron ustedes intentaron matarnos, además jamás se me va a olvidar como trataron a luna y Artemis— decía mina llorando mientras Kunsite la miraba con ganas de acercarse. Pero sabía que si ellas se molestaban les iría muy mal.

—Venus, vamos no fue nuestra intención. Tu crees que yo en mis 5 sentidos te hubiera echo algo a ti, a tus amigas o a la princesa serenity. Por qué no puedes aceptar que nosotros las amamos.— decía el pelo plateado. Mientras sólo ella lo miraba tiernamente.

—saben el me recuerda a un novio que quise mucho— decía Lita mientras todas se caían para atrás. —oye lita por cierto. Nunca nos as dicho ¿quien es ese novio que tanto quisiste...? Siempre hablas de el. Pero jamás nos has dicho su nombre.— decía mina con curiosidad,

—bueno, es que no lo recuerdo... Creo que fue un sueño. Sólo recuerdo a un hombre alto y bien parecido.— decía mientras sólo suspiraba.

—que lo conociste en un lago en luna llena.— decía Neprite mientras todas se le quedaban viendo. —¿como sabes?— le decía lita mientras el sólo se reía. —por que mi hermosa princesa. Eso no fue un sueño, de el que tanto te acuerdas era yo... Soy el novio que tanto quisiste y que tanto te amo, te ama y te amara— le decía mientras se acercaba y besaba su mano. Sólo los ojitos de lita se le pintaban corazones.

—Lita. No caigas en las artimañas de este— le decía Ray mientras Lita no contestaba sólo sonreía. —bueno... Como dice el dicho... MATANGA DIJO LA CHANGA— decía Neprite riendo mientras se llevaba cargando a Lita sonriendo. —ese nunca cambia— decía Kunsite riéndose. —aún no puedo creer que no nos perdonen. Vamos que acaso no recuerdan los viejos tiempos. Le decía Jedeite a Ray sonriendo.

Mientras tanto con lita y Nephrite.

—no sabes como extrañaba tenerte en mis brazos.— le decía el hombre mientras ella sólo estaba roja. —sabes, no recuerdo mucho de nuestras vida de antes. Sólo como tipo sueños... Por eso pensé que ese "novio" que tanto yo amaba... Pensé que era sólo un sueño— le decía la chica roja a más no poder. —no preciosa... Ese novio que tanto quieres, soy yo... Y te lo demostraré— le decía el joven mientras capturaba sus labios.

(Flash back)

Estaban un joven con cabello Largó que llegaba a un lago. Donde estaba una hermosa mujer sentada en una piedra. Ella al verlo se alegró y lo saludaba de un beso. Mientras en su rostro de el sólo se pondría notar la preocupación.

—preciosa tenemos que tener cuidado... La bruja aquella está lavándoles el cerebro a todos en la tierra. No se qué hacer, quisiera que haya una manera de matarla antes de que ella venga a la tierra— decía Nephrite mientras le daba un golpe al árbol y su mano sangraba. —mi amor, no hagas eso... Por favor— le decía Júpiter mientras se arrancaba un pedazo de su vestido y le vendaba la mano. —sabes, tengo miedo de que te separen de mi...— le decía Júpiter mientras sus lágrimas caían y terminaba de vendar su mano. —no quiero que te alejen de mi lado... Tengo miedo que me dejes de amar— le decía Júpiter mientras sólo Nephrite la miraba tocaba su barbilla para que ella lo mirara —óyeme bien, pase lo que pase... Siempre te amaré... Siempre— le decía el joven mientras besaba sus labios y ambos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma a la luz de la luna...

(Fin de el flash back)

(Ósea que el y yo ya hicimos el amor...) pensaba Lita mientras se quitaba bruscamente de el Beso y se separaba toda roja. —¿ocurre algo mi amor?— le preguntaba Nephrite mientras Lita sólo se agarraba la cabeza. —es que... Me estaba acordando cuando tu y yo...— Nephrite sólo se comenzó a reír... —cuando tu y yo hicimos el amor— le decía con una sonrisa mientras Lita sólo se ponía más roja. (Hay este día si que va a ser largo) pensaba la castaña mientras Nephrite la besaba nueva mente

hola como están como ven ya termine con otro capítulo ^_^ bueno espero que les gusté. Y gracias por sus comentarios. que tengan un lindo día y les mandó muchos besos ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba serena y Darién entrando a su apartamento mientras llegaban Darién solo se iba a servir unas galletas y un poco de té por la fría noche. Mientras serena se acostaba en su sillón y se tapaba con una colcha que guardaba Darién. —como crees que les este yendo a los chicos— decía Serena mientras Darién dejaba las tazas de té y se sentaba en el sillón con serena abrazándola.

—no se, yo solo tengo miedo de regresar al templo de Ray. Y encontrar a Kunsite amarrado de una cadena, Zoisite congelado, Jededite echo un tocino y Nephrite electrocutado— decía mientras serena se empezaba a reír.

—vamos, las chicas tendrán mal carácter pero no las creo capases de llegar a eso.— decía Serena mientras se empezaba a carcajear. —y ahora, por que te ríes— le decía Darién mientras besaba su cabeza. —que ya me imagino a los pobres reyes así, pero... Las chicas merecen ser felices igual que ellos— decía mientras solo se quedaba seria. Pensaba en ese sentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila.

—¿Que ocurre?— le decía Darién mientras acariciaba sus brazos. —estoy preocupada— le decía mientras miraba la ventana triste. —ok princesa. ¿Que tienes?— le decía Darién mientras se paraba de el sillón y acariciaba el rostro de serena haciendo que ella lo mirara —Darién, tengo miedo— le decía serena mientras sus lágrimas caían.

—pero...¿por qué tienes miedo?— le decía Darién mientras con sus dedos hacia movimientos circulares en sus mejillas. —que... Me vallas a dejar otra vez, tu no sabes... Pero cuando tu y yo regresamos después que me dejaras por mi propio bien. Yo tenía miedo que me ibas a decir que ya no me amabas o que te querías ir... O que solo me amaras por lo que tu y yo pasamos en el milenio de plata. O por Rini... Y—

Solo Darién veía como Serena hablaba y hablaba sin poder callarse. El solo hizo lo que sabia que la dejaría en silencio. Solo serena pudo sentir como su mano tocaba los labios de ella. —Serena, por favor... Para— le decía mientras serena miraba como Darién agachaba su cabeza... Y tal vez creyó ver una lagrima escapando.

—perdón por haberte echo lo que hice... No sabes como me arrepiento.— le decía mientras serena trataba de hablar para decirle que lo había perdonado, pero Darién no la dejo hablar... —por favor solo déjame terminar.— le decía mientras sonreía esas sonrisas tristes que ella conocía.

—yo jamás te quise hacer ese daño que te cause... Cuando te dije que no te amaba... Y que yo no tenía que estar contigo por algo que ocurrió hace muchos años... No sabes como me arrepiento de el daño que te cause... Solo ver la cara que pusiste. O de tu expresión, me parte el corazón... Pero tienes que entender que en mis sueños yo te veía... Casándote conmigo y tu morías... Yo solo quería que tu fueras feliz... Aunque no hubiera sido conmigo—

Le decía mientras sus lagrimas se empezaban a derramar. Serena realmente lo siento... Sabes que yo te amo... Mi amor, por ti no tiene ni final y comienzo... Simplemente es eterno... Por que planeo amarte por toda la eternidad... Serena, yo te amo... Sabes. Ahora que estamos así hablando, había algo que te quise dar cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto... Pero no pude y es esto—

Decía Darién mientras iba a su habitación... Serena lo seguía sin entender para que iban allá. Solo notaba como Darién habría su cajón de su mesa de noche y sacaba una pequeña cajita. El solo se ponía de rodillas. —Serena Tsukino... Se que tu y yo hemos pasado de todo... Y créeme que de nada me arrepiento, tu has sido mi amiga y confidente, una persona con la que lucho de lado a lado...

Creo que en innumerables veces te he demostrado que por ti yo daría mi vida... Ahora lo que pido... Es que me des la tuya, prometo amarte y respetarte... Serena... ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?— le decía mientras serena solo se le aventaba en cima... —si Darién, acepto— le decía la rubia mientras capturaba sus labios.

—Darién, me has echo la mujer mas feliz— decía Serena mientras lloraba, —es para que se te quiten esas ideas que no te amo... Vamos Serena eres lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida.. Y la anterior— le decía besando tus labios.

—serena... ¿Tu recuerdas... Cuando tu y yo... Este— decía el pelinegro mientras sudaba... —Cuando estábamos en el milenio de plata— decía el joven mientras ella sonreía y se ponía roja —si, recuerdo cuando tu y yo— decía ella sonriendo... —recuerdo esa noche que nos entregamos el uno al otro— le decía ella mientras solo se volteaba de lo avergonzada que estaba.

—y no extrañas eso— le decía Darién mientras el se arrodillaba a su lado —no extrañas cuando nuestros cuerpos se entregaron.. Digo se que tienes 16 pero yo ya tengo 20... Y pues, no soy un niño... Soy un hombre y pues...—

Decía Darién nerviosamente mientras serena solo sonreía.. —Darién ya dime..— le decía serena sonriendo... —mejor déjame mostrarte— le decía Darién mientras se paraba y se acostaba en cima de serena poco a poco.. El solo besaba sus labios tiernamente. Mientras con su manos le quitaba la ropa lentamente.

—serena... Necesito que me enseñes y yo enseñarte como te amo... Como te deseo— le decía Darién mientras besaba su cuello e iba bajando poco a poco pasaba por sus pechos y por todo lo que pudiera pasar.

—serena estas tan suave y hueles tan bien— le decía Darién mientras besaba todo... Serena solo sentía que perdía todos los sentidos cuando sintió como la lengua de Darién pasaba por su abdomen e iba bajando... Luego solo pudo rendirse a ese extasíe que le provocaba ese hombre.

—Darién... — Gritaba serena mientras sentía la lengua de Darién enredarse en todo su ser princesa... Sabes exquisita— le decía Darién mientras la saboreaba como que estaba probando el mejor majar que había comido. —serena... Te necesito... Le decía Darién mientras se apartaba de ella ya que ella había explotado de el mas puro placer en su boca.

—mi amor... Solo recuerda que te amo— le decía Darién mientras besaba sus labios.

Solo serena podía sentir una presión... Pero a pesar que le quería decir a Darién que parara lo único que salían de sus labios era que no se detuviera... Solo sentía como Darién le daba ese placer que ella tanto esperaba.

—serena, ahora si... Me perteneces...— le decía Darién mientras alcanzaba el clima y caía en los brazos de serena.

Hola como están, como ven he terminado otro capítulo... Para las que siguen mi historia "el lado obscuro de Christian Gray ese tal vez lo termino mañana el Capítulo... Disculpen que no actualizo muy seguido pero he estado trabajando... Bueno espero que estén bien se cuidan y les mando muchos besos ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Sólo se escuchaba como tocaban la puerta... Ahí serena se dio cuenta de con quien estaba... Y en que posición. —Darién tocan la puerta— decía la rubia mientras trataba de despertar al pelinegro. —mmm si, no te preocupes... Ahora seguimos sólo déjame comer un poco necesito comida para seguir— le decía Darién sueñolento mientras serena sólo lo tiraba de una patada.

—Darién, deja de estar con tus payasadas... Que están tocando la puerta— le decía la rubia mientras se paraba y se iba al cuarto. Corriendo olvidándose que dejo su ropa —¿qué alguien toca...?— decía el pelinegro mientras se tallaba los ojos. Sólo se iba y abría la puerta.

—y ora ustedes... ¿Qué hacen aquí?— decía Darién bostezando. —cielos príncipe... Ya son las 2 de la tarde... ¿Apocó se acaba de levantar?— decía Kunsite mientras se metían con las sailors. —valla... Viendo que vienen todos agarrados de las manitas me imagino que todo les salió muy bien ¿no?— decía Darién mientras sonreía.

—pues si... Pero después de estar suplicando... Y todo... Las perdonamos— decía Jededite riéndose mientras Ray le pegaba en la cabeza. —síguele y te quedas sólo- le decía Ray enojada. —vamos mi amor... Estoy jugando— le decía Jededite riéndose.

—oigan... Que hace este brasier aquí— decía mina mientras agarraba un brasier con conejitos. —príncipe... No me diga que ahora usa brasieres de conejitos— le decía Nephrite riéndose. —cállate menso...— le decía Darién enojado —bueno es que verán... Yo— decía Darién todo nervioso y sudando.

—no me digas que estas engañando a mi amiga— decía mina enojada... —que bien que recuerdo que eres un picaflor. Vas a ver... Cuando encontremos a esa mujer con la que la engañas te vamos matar— le decía mina mientras sacaba fuego. —Venus... Recuerda que tenemos que tener respetó por el príncipe— le decía Kunsite nervioso.

—oh... Ok. Bueno cuando encontremos a la prosti con la que engañas a nuestra princesa la vamos a matar... Y también a ti "su alteza"— decía Mina haciendo una reverencia fingida y buscando por todos lados con las chicas.

—esperen... Es que les puedo explicar— decía Darién rojo y nervioso a más no poder. —¿qué quieres explicar... Obviamente estás con una mujer... Que nos crees tontas— decía Lita molesta. —es que bueno yo— decía Darién mientras se ponía en la puerta de su cuarto evitando que ellas entrarán. —déjanos pasar.— le decía Lita mientras lo quitaba de una patada.

—Nephrite has algo... Ayuda al príncipe— decía Kunsite espantado mientras le ayudaba a Darién a pararse. —si tu... Tu te meterías con ellas.— decía Nephrite mientras las chicas pasaban al cuarto. —no... Me dan miedo— decía mientras agachaba la cabeza y una gota salía.

—ahorita va a ver esa mujer con la que engañas a nuestras dulce e inocente princesa— decía Amy enojada mientras se metían y Lita gritaba —¡aja... Ya encontré a esa destruye hogares!— decía Lita mientras veía un pelo amarillo asomándose.

—ven para acá... Como te atreves a meterte con el novio de nuestra princesa...— decía Lita mientras la arrastraba a la mujer de las colas y veían como salía una joven agarrando se la cabeza mientras se cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una ropa de Darién.

—¡SERENA!— gritaban todas al tiempo que veían a serena que se sobaba la cabeza. —cielos que me tenían que haber agarrado así— decía Serena sobandose. —te encuentras bien mi amor— le decía Darién ayudándole a pararse y abrazándola. —si, estoy bien... Sólo un poco adolorida— le decía mientras se sentaban en la cama.

—claro como no va a estar adolorida... Si apenas se levantaron no se cuánto tiempo estuvieron así...— le decía mina a Ray riéndose. —me refería al jalón de coletas que me dieron— decía serena roja.

—saben que... Esta vez se pasaron...— decía Darién enojado. Soporto que me empujen... Me pateen y hasta me hayan ahorcado— decía Darién viendo a Lita de reojo que ella sólo agachaba la mirada. —pero que agarren así a mi princesa... De eso no les perdonó. Así que orenle todos aguacando la la. Fuera— decía Darién sacando a todos de el cuarto enojado.

—vamos Darién no fue mientras intensión... No sabíamos que estabas con serena.— le decía mina apenada. —que... Ahora les tengo que pedir permiso— decía Darién mientras ellas sólo se disculpaban.

—mira, ya no estén enojados... Por qué no vamos todos a comer— decía Kunsite queriendo calmar a todos. —eso suena bien... Tengo mucha hambre— decía serena contenta mientras salía cambiada. —además tenemos buenas noticias— decía serena abrazando a Darién.

—que... Que rini viene pronto— decía Ray riéndose. —no... Que hay... Mejor vamos al CROWN a comer y haya les explicamos todo— decía la rubia mientras todos salían.

—Darién... Realmente lo sentimos— le decía Lita toda roja. —si, ahora veo por que te tenían todos miedo— le decía Darién mientras ella sólo sonreía.

Cuando llegaron al CROWN notaron que estaban unos 3 jóvenes sentados en una mesa. —ugh... Miren quien esta ahí— decía Zoisite en voz baja para que sólo los muchachos lo escucharán. —esto se va a poner interesante.— decía Kunsite riendo mientras abrazaba a Mina.

Hola como ven aquí tengo otro capítulo, espero que les esté gustando la historia bueno que tengan un lindo Lunes. Les mandó muchos besos se cuidan y bye. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

—Mira quienes llegaron— decía Seiya a sus hermanos. —ahora si que se alegró mi día— decía Taiki mirando a Amy sin darse cuenta que ella estaba de la mano de Zoisite —hola nenas, como han estado.—

Decía Seiya mientras era el primero que se acercaba a las chicas mientras sus hermanos venían atrás. —hola, como están— decía Darién mientras abrazaba a Serena. —chicos hay que ir por la comida... ¿Qué vas a querer mi amor?— le decía Darién mientras serena sonreía.

—pues quiero una malteada de chocolate, 5 panecillos, 1 torta de fresa y 1 flan— le decía serena sonriendo. —esta bien mi amor— le decía Darién mientras sonreía. —ya vez como come uno después de... Hacer tantas actividades— decía Darién en voz baja para que sólo Seiya lo escuchara. Mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—estúpido— decía Seiya enojado. —oye Endymion para que quieres que vallamos por las cosas y dejar a nuestras mujeres solas con esas... Estrellitas.— decía Zoisite enojado. —por que... El que ríe al último ríe mejor— decía Darién sonriendo malévolamente. —esto es lo que aremos— decía mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente. Sólo los chicos platicaban con las chicas y les decían que pronto tendrían un concierto y que ellos les regalaban los boletos.

—si, mira si quieren pueden venir con nosotros en la limosina— le decía Taiki a Amy sonriéndole, pero antes que ella pudiera responder algo Zoisite se acercaba y la besaba en los labios para sorpresa de todos. —aquí está tu comida mi amor— le decía Zoisite mientras abrazaba a Amy.

—gracias mi cielo— le decía Amy. —corazón, los chicos van a tener un concierto. Así que nos estaban invitando— decía Lita mientras Nephrite la abrazaba. —o si, bueno... Si tu quieres ir las podemos llevar— decía Nephrite —saben, va a estar lleno de mujeres... Se van a aburrir. Por qué no dejan que ellas se vallan con nosotros, las podemos llevar en la limosina— decía Seiya mientras Serena respondía.

—creo que tiene razón mamochan. No quiero que estén aburridos— decía serena mientras Seiya sólo sonreía victorioso. —mi amor, no sólo tu te vas a divertir... A nosotros nos gusta la música de los 3lights— decía Darién mientras los demás sonreían —endy... Digo Darién tiene razón, la música de ellos es muy buena claro que nos gustaría ir— decía Kunsite abrazando a Mina y haciendo que Yaten se volteará enojado. —además, quien no se va a divertir contigo bebe... Ir a cualquier lado contigo es un sueño echo realidad— le decía Zoisite besando a Amy.

—bueno chicos, disculpen que nos vallamos a sentar pero estas princesas tienen que comer— decía Darién mientras se llevaba a serena.

—tal parece que estos quieren guerra— decía Seiya mientras miraba al grupo —pues entonces... Guerra tendrán— decía Taiki mirando como reía Amy mientras Zoisite le daba un papa y jugaba con ella.

—oigan, quiero ir al baño— decía serena mientras las chicas se levantaban. —si, vamos— decían todas mientras seguían a serena. —ahora regreso mi amor— le decía Serena a Darién mientras esté la jalaba —no tardes princesa— le decía el pelinegro mientras besaba sus labios.

Cuando se fueron sólo los chicos se empezaban a reír. —tenías razón Endymion. Si que las estrellitas les dimos en la...— —madre, por favor pase— decía un joven mientras una monjita abría la puerta.

—jajaja les dije, que esos mocosos les ganaríamos. Como les digo antes... Si nos ponemos al tu con tu. Con ellos perderemos. Por eso, hay que saber jugar nuestras cartas.— decía el joven sonriendo.

—además, se ve que Seiya y compañía no se van a quedar tranquilos... Note como miraba el baboso aquel a mi Ami— decía Zoisite mirando a Taiki con cara de pocos amigos. —por eso te digo... Tener paciencia y ver como jugar nuestras cartas... Se que el concierto de las estrellitas va a estar aburrido... Pero no las podemos dejar solas... Quien sabe que intenten.— decía Darién serio mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada.

—oye... Endimion... Por cierto... Que noticia nos querían dar con la princesa— le decía Kunsite mientras Darién sonreía —pues que... Anoche le pedí matrimonio y mi princesa me dijo que si— le decía Darién contentó mientras Seiya se acercaba enojado. —eso jamás lo permitiré— decía Seiya enfadado mientras un puñete iba a la cara de Darién...

Bueno espero que les esté gustando la historia, como ven esta divertida pero pronto se acercan las peleas, y si se preguntan que concierto de los 3light es... Bueno recuerdan cuando toca con michiru... Así que ya saben estará Haruka jajaja bueno no quiero adelantar mucho. Espero que pasen un lindo día y se cuidan besos ;)


	15. Chapter 15

—Seiya— se escuchaba la voz de Taiki que rápido agarraba la mano de su hermano. Sólo ahí Darién se daba cuenta que venía Serena. Saliendo de el baño. —esto no se va a quedar así... Te lo juro— decía el cantante mientras unas lágrimas derramaba. —sigue soñando estúpido mocoso...— decía Darién en voz baja mientras sonreía.

—¿ocurrió algo?— decía la rubia mientras se acercaba al grupo. —no mi amor, sólo que Seiya creo que le hizo mal la comida— decía Darién mientras miraba a los cantantes que se llevaban a su hermano. —entonces, que es lo que quieren hacer hoy— decía Kunsite mientras abrazaba a Mina.

—pues, lo que ustedes... Amy ya cálmense ya mero se comen la cara— decía Mina sonriendo viendo como ellos se besaban. —no molesten— decía Zoisiste mientras jalaba a Amy y la besaba nuevamente. —creo que tenías razón... Ellos sí están hechos el uno para el otro— decía serena sonriendo.

—igual que nosotros mi amor— le decía Darién besando a Serena. —¿qué les parece sí vamos al parque?— decía serena emocionada. —si, suena divertido— decía Nephrite mientras abrazaba a Lita y todos salían agarrados de la mano.

Cuando estaban haya sólo veían a los patos y también como niños jugaban con sus perros. —no te da ganas de tener uno— le decía Darién a serena acercándola más a el. —¿un bebe? ¿Qué no es muy pronto para que rini venga?— le decía serena sin entender. —no princesa, yo me refería a un cachorro.— le decía el joven riéndose. —si, me encantaría.—

—chibichibi— decía una niña de cabello rojo —y esa niña— decía Kunsite mirando a la pequeña que se les acercaba. —chibi chibi— decía la niña nuevamente mientras se alejaba de ellos. —que extrañó... Esa niña se me figura mucho contigo.— decía Darién mientras todos sólo veían como la niña ya se había ido.

—bueno,— decía Serena contestando su celular. —Serena, donde está tu hermanita chibi chibi— decía su mama preocupada. —que? Y mi que?— decía la rubia sin entender. —no te hagas la payasita... Te hablo de tu hermanita. 3 años, pelo rojo... Vamos vete por ella— decía su mama enojada. —hay no... Otra vez, ¿quien es esa niña que le lavó el cerebro a mis padres— decía la rubia mientras se paraba enojada— —tranquila mi amor, tal vez es otra hija de nosotros— le decía Darién mientras mina sonreía. —si, tal vez sólo quiso venir a conocerlos después de que Rini le contó— decía mientras sonreía —si que tienes mucha imaginación— le decía Lita mientras una gota se caía

—¿de que están hablando?— le preguntaba Zoisite a Amy —yo te explicare todo— le decía la chica sonriendo. —esa niña no es la hija de la princesa— decía Setsuna atrás de ellos comiendo una paleta. —hay Setsuna de dónde saliste— le decía mina mientras se abrazaba de Kunsite por el susto.

—me llamo la atención. Esa pequeña así que la seguí— decía la mujer mientras Darién se le acercaba. —entonces, si no es nuestra hija... ¿Quién es?— le pregunta el pelinegro —no lo se su alteza, pero lo mejor es que tengamos cuidado— decía la mujer. —especial mente con la princesa... Tiene que cuidar la mucho— decía la mujer, mientras Darién sonreía

—no te preocupes, siempre la estoy cuidando—decía el pelinegro mientras intentaba abrazarla dándose cuenta que la mujer ya se había ido. —y ahora donde se metió Serena— decía el joven mirando para todos lados.

Así todos se fueron a buscar a serena.

Mientras tanto serena estaba buscando a la pequeña niña. —donde se habrá metido.— decía la rubia caminando. —y cual es tu nombre— le preguntaba un oficial a la pequeña niña. —chibichibi... Nombede— decía la pequeña.

—chibi chibi— decía serena aliviada, no sabía por que pero esa niña le causaba ternura. —muchas gracias oficial— decía Serena agradecida. —de nada bombón— le decía el pelinegro sonriendo. —Seiya... Porque estas vestido así— le decía la rubia confundida.

—Porque Taiki Yaten y yo estamos ayudando a los niños perdidos— decía el cantante sonriendo. —Me parece muy bien— decía serena agradecida — por cierto esa niña es muy parecida a ti acaso es tu hija— — no tonto es mi hermanita Chibi Chibi— decía serena roja a más no poder.

— yo no sabía que tenías una hermanita, entre tú y yo no tiene que haber secretos— me decía hace ya un poco enojado — en serio porque yo siento que tú me escondes más cosas— le decía serena volteándose enojada pues te equivocas yo no te escondo nada sabes toda mi historia recuerda que tú le contado—

— mi amor aquí estabas— le decía Darien abrazándola — tenías muy preocupado porque te fuiste nada más así— le decía el pelinegro abrazándola. — porque tenía que encontrar a Chibi Chibi lo bueno fue que este Seiya la encontró primero—

— bueno si quieres ya vámonos porque tenemos que llegar a la casa— le decía Darien agarrando la mano de serena — bueno Seiya gracias por tu ayuda hasta luego— Le decía serena dándole un beso en el cachete ha Seiya que sólo sonreía y le devolví el abrazo —de nada bombón como te dije siempre estaré aquí para ti— le decía el cantante mientras sonreía.

solo Darién jalaba más a serena fuertemente —Darién me lastimas— le decía serena mirándolo acusatoria mente — es lo que te pasa he siempre que estoy así con Seiya tu pero no te portas así conmigo.— le decía serena mirándolo enojada.

(Ahora si se le armo al príncipe de pacotilla) decía Seiya sonriendo mientras serena y Darién discutían.

Bueno como ven ya termine el otro capítulo. Bueno espero que estén bien y les mandó muchos besos ;)


	16. Chapter 16

—por que siempre te comportas así cuando estoy platicando con Seiya— le decía serena a Darién llorando. —por que me molesta que ese tipo sea un aprovechado contigo, te prohibo que lo vuelvas a ver— le decía Darién gritándole a serena —JA! estas loco. Ni que fueras mi padre para estarme prohibiendo cosas.– le decía serena enojada mientras se volteaba.

Sólo de repente sentían como todo el panorama cambiaba mientras sólo veían como aparecían todos. —Setsuna como que ya chale con tus apariciones así no? Le decía Serena que ya estaba convertida como sailor moon y los demás también estaban ahí.

—Lo siento princesa. Pero el príncipe tiene razón. No podemos dejar que usted siga viendo a estos extraterrestres. No sabemos quienes son... Y nuestro deber como sailors es protegerla a usted y al príncipe. — decía Sailor Pluto mientras ella sólo lloraba

—Pero. ¿Por qué no podemos ser todos amigos? Seiya es muy bueno... Igual que sus hermanos quien sabe la razón por la que ellos estén aquí. Pero tenemos que ser buenos con todos. —princesa, algo terrible se está acercando— decía Sailor Saturno. Tuve una visión de destrucción y muerte.— Darién se le acercaba convertido como Tuxedo Mask —ella tiene razón... Mi amor. No sabemos como es que la historia a cambiado con eso de que yo me haya quedado. No sabemos que tipos de cosas se avecinan.

— tienes que entender que tu eres lo más importante para mi. Si algo te llegara a pasar toda la galaxia estaría perdida...— Darién se acercaba a ella mientras besaba sus labios. —preciosa, no puedo pensar que te llegaría a peder por favor... Te pido que me escuches... No quiero que algo te llegue a pasar.— le decía Darién mientras ella sólo se marchaba enojada.

—déjala ir— le decía Sailor Urano a sailor Venus que quería seguirla. —tiene que entender que esto es por el bien de ella— le decía mientras se volteaba enojada viendo a Seiya y sus hermanos. —y tu... Te acercas una vez más a ellas... Y no responderé.— le decía Urano mientras todas desaparecían.

—tal parece que quieren jugar las sailors metiches...— decía Yaten riéndose —me las va a pagar el rubíesito por entrometerse entre mi y Amy— decía Taiki enojado. —chicos, chicos tranquilos... A mi nadie de serena me va a separar... Además. Ya sabemos que ella está serca... Ahí si. A ver si el rey de pacotilla y los otros ancianos serán capases de enfrentarse con ella. Ahí verán todo el dolor que nosotros hemos pasado— decía Seiya enojado mientras se marchaba con los demás.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Seiya y los demás se habían peleado era el día que estaban preparándose todos para un festival que iba a haber

Todos estaban muy contentos de que estaba el festival. Los chicos les habían ayudado a las sailors con los preparativos. Zoisite estaba con Amy ayudándole en las decoraciones con mina y Kunsite.

Lita, Ray, Jededite y Nephrite les ayudaban en la cocina. Mientras Darién y serena habían salido a comprar los refrescos. —ya ves que esta mejor así... Tienes que entender que es mejor. Que estemos solos tu y yo... Nos tenemos que apoyar el uno al otro, y deja de estar hablando con Seiya, no lo conoces... Crees que si... Pero quien sabe como realmente será— decía Darién. Mientras serena sólo suspiraba nuevamente —YA LO SE DARIÉN! ESTA ES LA CENTÉSIMA VEZ QUE ME DICES.— le decía serena molesta.

—pues que bueno que sepas contar cabeza de chorlito Pero trata de que no te quemes una neurona.— le decía Darién riéndose mientras serena le metía un golpe. —te eh dicho millones de beses que no me llames así— le decía la rubia mientras hacia un puchero —estoy jugando amor tranquila.— le decía mientras le daba un beso. —valla valla— decía una voz mientras Darién se ponía enfrente de serena en posición protectora.

—¿quien eres tu?— le gritaba Darién a la mujer de pelo rojo —tranquilo su alteza, que no sólo me pienso llevar la semilla de la princesa serena... Si no también la de usted— decía la mujer riéndose mientras le aventaba un destello de su pulsera —cadena de amor de Venus— gritaba sailor Venus mientras salían las demás. —deja en paz a nuestros amigos— le decía sailor Marte enojada.

—ya sabía que estas metiches se iban a meter... Pero no se preocupen vine preparada— decía la mujer mientras sonreía y salían unas ramas que aprisionaban a las sailors y los generales. —mi amor te encuentras bien— le decía Zoisite a Ami —si, pero la que me preocupa es la princesa y el príncipe.

—deja bajar a mis amigas— decía serena mientras se transformaba en sailor moon. —dame tu semilla estelar... Y no matare a tus amigas.— decía la sailor mientras serena sólo agachaba la cabeza. —está bien, pero deja a mis amigos en paz.— decía la rubia llorando, —Serena no hagas eso... Por favor— decía Darién mientras trataba de librase. —lo siento Darién. Pero no puedo dejar que nada les pase, especialmente a ti... Te amo con todo mi corazón— le decía serena mientras besaba sus labios.

—hay, que tiernos. Bueno quedare quietesita y no te muevas— decía la mujer mientras salían 2 bolas de poder de sus pulseras nuevamente —Serena!— gritaba Darién mientras serena sólo gritaba y salía un brillo que alumbraba todo. —no bombón— gritaba fighter.

De serena sólo salía una Joya de la forma de una hermosa flor que brillaba bastante. —no cabe duda, esa es la semilla estelar más hermosa que he visto— decía la mujer mientras se quedaba maravillada. —Sailor siren tenía razón—

Cielos gracias por haberla conseguido para mi compañera meow— decía una mujer que tenía unas orejas y cascabeles. —alejate de ella, la semilla estelar es mía.— le decía la otra sailor de pelo rojo. —no, la señora galaxia estará muy contenta cuando se la entregue... Ahora alejate— decía la mujer que parecía gato

—serena!— gritaba Darién desesperado al ver como sus ojos estaban en blanco y había perdido el conocimiento. —no puede ser ella— decía fighter mientras Maker y Healer miraban sin creer —princesa— decía Healer mientras se acercaban todas las sailors incluidos los generales eran liberados.

—serena— gritaba Darién mientras empujaba a todos para acercarse a serena y la tenía en brazos. —mi amor, vamos despierta— le decía mientras besaba sus labios. —no te preocupes príncipe Endimion ella está bien— decía la princesa de cabellos rojos —muchas gracias por haberla salvado— le decía Darién con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a serena. —princesa, como fue que llegó aquí.— decían las 3 sailors mientras se arrodillaban ante su soberana. —pues, estuve escondida en la vasija que llevaba Chibi Chibi, pero tenía que salir. La princesa Serena estaba en problemas y tenía que ayudarla. Ya que ella salvará este universo... Es nuestra única esperanza.— le decía la mujer mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—por eso te pido princesa salirlos moon, si nos puedes ayudar con tu crystal de plata— decía la princesa de fuego arrodillando se sólo veían como sailor star fighter quitaba a la princesa. —cuidado— gritaba mientras la movía y la sacaba de el camino mientras una bola de fuego se acercaba a ellas.

—aleje se de los príncipes— se escuchaba una voz enojada. —¿cómo se atrevieron a atacar a nuestra princesa?— gritaba sailor Maker enojada.

Hola como están como ven ya Volví con está historia jeje y también he echo otras más. Como dije... Poco a poco las estoy haciendo pero de que las término las término. ;) yo nunca dejo nada a medias :D bueno chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra que les esté gustando tanto la historia y les agrades o mucho que sigan mis historias ;)

Hasta la próxima ;)


	17. Chapter 17

El me miraba con esos ojos de odio que no podía soportar. Lo que mas me dolía no era que el me quería matar, o que haya intentado matar a mis amigas, Pero lo que mas me dolía era ver sus ojos... Esos ojos que estuvieron llenos de vida, esos ojos que eran azul eléctrico y cuando me miraba no podía dejar de verlos. Ya que en ellos con tan solo una mirada me demostraba cuanto me amaba, pero ahora, ahora me miraba con ojos vacíos.

—Darien deténte— le gritaba mientras el solo me seguía atacando. —por favor, solo recuerda tu gran amor, recuerda cómo juntos habíamos luchado por tener un futuro juntos.— le decía mientras el solo seguía atacándome.

—basta...— le gritaba mientras mis lágrimas caían y el me lanzaba otro espadazo. Esto era lo que ya no podía resistir... El no tenía sentimientos, simplemente me miraba con su mirada perdida... Con esos ojos rojos que ya no podía ver... Ya no sabia que hacer.

Tenía que parar esto, no puedo ver a la persona que mas amo sufrir de esta manera... Lo siento Darién pero lo tengo que hacer...

Solo miraba una espada tirada... Sabia que pronto acabaría esta maldita pesadilla... —serena...— escuchaba voces a lo lejos, pero no me importaba tenía que acabar con esto... Ya no podía soportar verlo de esta manera... Solo enfunde la espada e hice lo que yo sabia que era mejor para los dos...

Tenía que hacerlo... Solo miraba como su sangre se derramaba... Y en ese momento sus ojos que aún seguían rojos habían cambiado. Ahora me miraba con tristeza... Con amor... Solo sonreía mientras el besaba mis labios... No te preocupes... Pronto estaremos juntos... Solo sentía como la espada me atravesaba y veía como se iba obscureciendo todo poco a poco... —te amo Darién...— le decía con el ultimo aliento que me quedaba. Solo Sentía como mi cuerpo caía encima de el y el me recibía.

—serena— escuchaba su voz mientras solo alguien me sacudía. En ese momento abrí mis ojos y ante mi tenía lo mas hermoso era Darien... Pero todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Vista de tercera persona.

Darien que había dormido con Serena solo notaba como ella se movía violenta mente de un lado al otro y sudaba mientras gritaba por Darien —serena— le decía Darien a serena que solo la novia tratando de despertarla.

—mi amor, princesa despierta— decía Darien mientras besaba sus labios. —Darien— le decía serena mientras ella sudaba y lo miraba sin entender lo que había pasado. —Darien— le decía serena aventándose en sus brazos y besando sus labios. —que ocurre— le decía el mirándola dulce mente mientras limpiaba su sudor y besaba sus labios nuevamente —Darien, tuve esa maldita pesadilla... Recordando lo que paso con... Beryl— le decía serena mientras lloraba nuevamente.

—serena... Mi amor, eso ya quedo en el pasado... Deja de recordarlo— le decía Darien al tiempo que sus lagrimas salían al recordad lo que había pasado. —Darien... No entiendes, esta vez fue diferente... Esta que estaba no era metálica... Ella era de pelo rojo... Con rubio. Es totalmente diferente.— le decía mientras lloraba nuevamente.

—tengo miedo de que algo nos valla a separar nuevamente— le decía serena mientras lloraba otra vez. —tranquila, prometo que nada ni nadie nos va a separar... Nadie me apartara de ti jamás— le decía Darien mientras besaba sus labios y se entregaban otra vez.

Mientras tanto en otro planeta lejano.

—Tal parece que nuestra pequeña hermana esta en problemas— decía un joven de cabellos blancos que era alto y tenía una luna en la frente —por eso te dije que era mala idea dejarla con el terrícola ese— decía otro parecido a el pero su cabello era un violeta Muy claro —Rigel... Compórtate... Yo se que fue una equivocación que ella se quedara en la tierra... Pero sabes que Selene es muy terca y cuando quiere algo no hay nada que la saque de eso— decía el joven que tenía un rostro muy hermoso.

—¿Y que aremos ahora? No podemos dejarla sola ahora que nos necesita... Tenemos que ayudarla o crees que el inútil de endymion la va a ayudar— decía el joven enojado.

—no lo se... Pero le prometimos a ella que no íbamos a intervenir en su relación con el terrícola. No creas que me cae bien... Pero ella lo ama... Aun que no tenemos otra opción que ir a la tierra ya que ella se acerca. Y no podemos permitir que le pase nada a nuestra hermanita...— decía el joven mientras el otro sonreía. —ahora si hablas bien...— (así podré ver a mi Saturno...) pensaba el joven sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en la tierra dos jóvenes discutían.

—ya ves por que te dije que tienes que estar conmigo... Como ya saben que tu eres la portadora de la semilla estelar ahora van a ir hacia ti... Esto se esta complicando.— decía el joven enojado mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

—príncipe, tiene que calmarse... Por el momento es pensar como le haremos ya que como los malos saben que la princesa tiene la semilla estelar Irán tras ella.— decía sailor Plutó mientras dos jóvenes salían riéndose. —Valla Rigel tenias razón el menso este no iba a saber cuidarla...— Decía el mas alto de los dos al otro.

—sus altezas... Que hacen aquí— decía setsuna mientras les hacia una reverencia. —que mas crees... Sabíamos que nuestra hermanita llorona estaba en problemas y teníamos que venir a ayudarla.— decía el otro joven que estaba alto y la miraba a la mujer sonriendo.

Hola chicas como están como ven ya estoy de regreso... Ok quiero aclarar de que es este capítulo... Si han visto la de sailor moon crystal sabrán que cuando Beryl le lavo el cerebro a Darien no pasa como en el anime que se acuerda de serena... Si no que serena como no puede hacer que reacción y no soporta verlo de esa manera lo mata y se mata ella... A mi esa parte me encanto por que aparte de hacerme llorar como magdalena de me hizo muy bonito.

Espero que les haya gustado. A y lo de Rigel y pistón... Pues esos son otros planetas que existen... Y escogí esos por que esos planetas son blancos y me recordaron a la luna. Jajaja

Bueno espero que les guste y que tengan un lindo día bye. Nos seguimos leyendo ;)


	18. Chapter 18

233

—Rigel y Pistón... ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?—decía serena enojada mientras sentía como el joven la abrazaba — sencillo mi princesita vinimos a ayudarte— decía el joven mientras besaba los cachetes de Serena —recuerden que ya no soy una bebe... Dejen de estarme cargando.— decía serena enojada.

—Lo que me faltaba... Tuvieron que regresar estos dos...— decía Darién enojado. —cálmate principito... Recuerda que también a ti venimos a ayudarte...— decía Rigel riéndose mientras Pistón no soltaba a Serena.

—bueno, me van a decir por que están aquí?— decía serena enojada mientras Pistón no la soltaba. —que estas en peligro tontita...Y si algo te pasa tendremos que matar a Endimion y como sabemos que por mala suerte lo amas... Vamos a evitar eso— decía Rigel mientras le alborotaba el pelo a Serena.

—Rigel no molestes a mi pequeña princesa preciosa— decía Pistón mientras besaba los cachetes de serena. —por milésima vez. Ya suéltame— decía serena haciendo un puchero.

—esta bien, pero solo por que estas tan preciosa— decía Pistón poniéndola en el piso mientras reía.

—pistón... Ya no soy una bebe— decía serena enojada —ya soy una mujer— decía serena mientras el solo sonreía... —te equivocas... Sigues siendo mi princesita adorable que amo con todo mi corazón.— decía el joven mientras volvía a cargarla

(Este va a ser un largo día...) —entonces... Como saben que estamos en peligro?— decía Darién mientras Rigel se reía... —corrección terrícola... Regresamos por que nuestra hermanita esta en peligro... A nosotros nos vales un pepino tu... Destruye hogares— le decía mientras se volteaba enojado.

—saben que Darién no es ni un destruye hogares dejen de llamarlo así— decía serena enojada. —como no... Te robo de nuestro lado— decía pistón mientras se le quedaba viendo a Darién con odio.

—pistón no te estés enojando con mi Darién— le decía serena enojada mientras el solo se le quedaba viendo mientras hacia un puchero. —tu Darién... Antes éramos nosotros tus favoritos... Solo querías estar con Rigel y conmigo... Llego el terrícola este y te olvidaste de nosotros.— le decía pistón con cara de gato con botas.

—sabes que eso no es cierto... Yo nunca los dejare de querer a ustedes dos... Si no que yo me enamore de Darién... Además también Darién me trata muy bien de verdad... Se comporta como un caballero conmigo.— le decía serena mientras le sonreía a pistón. —esta bien hermanita... Trataremos de estar mejor con Darién— le decía mientras serena lo abrazaba y el miraba a Darién con cara que lo quería matar.

—bueno, dejar de sentimentalismos... Que a pasado... Sabemos que sailor sairen trato de quitarte tu semilla estelar. Y llego la Reina sage no?—

Darién que solo los miraba sin entender les decía. —como es que saben todo eso?— ellos solo sonreían mientras Pluto se metía a la platica por primera vez. —recuerde que ellos saben todo eso su alteza.—

—además que siempre estamos al pendiente de nuestra hermanita— y setsuna nos dijo...— decía pistón riéndose. (Ojalá que no sepan todo si saben que me comí a su hermanita... En todo el sentido de la palabra me castran) pensaba Darién riéndose mientras pistón y Rigel se le quedaban viendo enojados. —valla Endy que...? Algo te causo gracia?— le decía pistón mientras el solo meneaba la cabeza.

—no, pero como comprenderán... Yo tengo que llevarme a esta princesa a la escuela.— decía Darién contento mientras jalaba a serena de la mano para llevarla a su moto

—espérate que no vas a subir a nuestra hermana en esa trampa mortal... Si te quieres matar mátate solo pero a selene ahí no la subes— decía Pistón enojado. —pistón, todos los días nos vamos en la moto de Darién, él sabe manejar muy bien. No es para que te pongas así—

Le decía serena mientras rodaba sus ojos enojada. —está bien hermanita vallan a la escuela, espero que se diviertan— decía Rigel mientras se despedía de ellos sonriendo.

—sabes que no confío en estos dos verdad... Algo se han de estar tramando— decía Darién a serena mientras ella solo sonreía, —que crees que estén planeando. Ellos me dieron su palabra que se van a portar mejor contigo— decía serena sonriendo

(No sé si es tan ingenua o se hace) pensaba Darién mientras se montaba en su moto con serena

Hola como están? Si... Lo se eh tardado mucho en actualizar pero ya estoy de regreso. Bueno espero que les guste la historia y como dije antes YO NUNCA DEJÓ UNA HISTORIA SIN TERMINAR. Y ESTA NO SERÁ LA PRIMERA ;)


	19. Chapter 19

63675

Estaban caminando dos jóvenes por el parque. —tú crees que está bien que nos hayan llegado esos dos?— decía Darién mientras serena lo miraba molesta, Darién ya compórtate... Pistón y Rigel no son tan malos... Solo dales una oportunidad y te van a caer muy bien.— le decía la joven mientras se colgaba de su brazo. —ja, eso dices tú... No se te hacía raro que tú no tenías pretendientes por millones... Pues dale gracias a tus hermanitos... Por eso nadie se te acercaba. De que ya sabían como eran esos dos— le decía Darién mientras serena se reía.

—Hay por favor no seas payaso... Yo nunca he tenido muchos pretendientes— le decía ella que solo reía. —hola mamá— se escuchaba la voz de una niña que los sacaba de la plática en la que estaban.

—escuchaste eso...— le decía serena a Darién. —no te hagas serena... Ahora puedo creer que no me recuerdes— ahí recién veían a la joven de cabello rosa. —Rini— gritaban los dos sorprendidos. —hola,— les decía la joven que abrazaba a los dos.

—¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que mi yo de el futuro te mando a que entrenaras?— decía Serena mientras ella solo meneaba la cabeza diciéndole que no. —no, fue papá, y dijo que esta carta es para que solo la lea papa— decía mientras le entregaba la carta.

"Hola mi querido yo de el pasado. Me imagino que no te fuiste a Estados Unidos verdad... Bueno no te preocupes, que tendrás otra oportunidad aún que ahora estarás casado con serena... Creo que es mejor que te la lleves a que la dejes en merced de el amanerado ese... En fin.

Te mande a Rini por que cuando supe lo que estaba pasando no sabes cómo me alegre... Ya que a seiya por mala suerte si lo conozco... Él sigue viniendo todos los malditos años a ver a mi MUJER... El tipo no se cansa a pesar de que ya tenemos a nuestro tercer hijo, es un... En fin. Ahora te preguntarás por qué mande a Rini... Pues verás. Yo no sé que tenga planeado ese tipo.

Por esa razón Rini se encargará de hacerle lo que nos hacía a nosotros con serena... Se va a comportar como su primita que la molesta, bueno, que no se entere serena por qué se enteraría la reina y ahí sí valimos faro... Se va a enojar, bueno té cuidas y que estés bien.

Por cierto, mándame a saludar a mis cuñaditos... Sé que están haya"

Darién solo se reía, —¿que pasa Darién, por qué mandaron a Rini?— decía serena mientras el solo sonreía —por qué están cuidando otro bebe y quieren que nos encarguemos de ella un tiempo— decía mientras ella sonreía. —tenemos más hijos además de Rini decía contenta la rubia. —si, tengo otro hermanito más y otra que acaba de nacer, mi hermano es bueno olvídenlo... Jaja— decía la niña nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—que escondes niña ehhh— le decía serena mientras ella solo sonreía —nada Mama de verdad— le decía ella mientras serena solo sonreía —bien que sabes cómo convencerme— le decía mientras Rini la abrazaba —no sabes cómo los extrañe.—

—Darién, la escuela! Mejor vámonos.— decía serena mientras Rini los acompañaba. —no se preocupen yo puedo ir con ustedes... Solo los esperare a que salgan— les decía la niña de cabellos rosas.

—¿valla Bonboncito... Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?— le preguntaba el pelinegro. —por qué se nos hizo un poco tarde— le decía la muchacha mientras salían al receso.

—entonces...¿quieres ir conmigo a la heladería que te conté?— le decía el pelinegro mientras ella solo sonreía —si, espero ayer haya el sabor de rompope que es mi favorito— le decía la rubia mientras el solo sonreía, si hay no te preocupes—

Así los dos jóvenes iban hasta que llegaron al lugar. —sabes, eres muy injusta conmigo...— le decía seiya que comía de su helado. —¿por qué injusta?— le decía serena mientras el solo agachaba la mirada triste. — como que ¿por qué? Bombón, ya no pasamos tiempo juntos... Ya veo que poco te interesan tus amigos— le decía seiya triste —seiya, sabes que eso no es verdad— le decía la rubia mientras agarraba su mano —tú me interesas, y mucho... Eres mi mejor amigo— le decía mientras le sonreía.

"Ughh puro con eso de amigos... Cuando se me va a ser que bote al 'principito de la tierra' y me haga caso a mi" —seiya ya es hora de regresar... Ya pronto sonara el timbre.— le decía la mujer que agarraba su mochila.

—espera Serena, no seas mal amiga... Por qué no salimos a un lado tú y yo... Como amigos.— le decía serio mientras agarraba su mano. —seiya, es que Darién Se va a molestar— decía la rubia —si, no te preocupes... Ya sé que los amigos para ti no son importantes...— le decía el pelinegro que soltaba su mano y una lagrima salía.

—seiya, no seas así... Sabes que eso no es cierto... Tú eres también muy importante para mí— le decía serena mientras detenía a seiya agarrando su mano. —está bien... Demuéstralo... Solo te pido que me regales una cuántas de tus horas... Vamos no seas mala... Simplemente quiero que vallamos al parque, vamos a platicar y a darle de comer a los platitos— decía el pelinegro mientras ella solo sonreía.

—está bien, pero no vuelvas a decir que tú no me importas.— le decía ella mientras el solo sonreía... "Ahora sí serena esta tarde te conquisto" pensaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara.

"Con que una cita no... Si como no... Este pensó que se le iba a ser fácil conquistar a mama... Esta muy equivocado" pensaba una niña de cabello rosa que los miraba de cerca.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la escuela solo Darién salió y veía que serena no salía. —pero que tiene esa mujer— decía el pelinegro en voz alta. —está con el afeminado— decía Rini mientras Darién se espantaba —cielos niña me espantaste— decía Darién agarrándose el pecho. —lo siento papa— decía la niña sonriendo.

—por cierto... A serena y a ti... Solo los voy a llamar papa, y mama— decía Rini mientras el solo se espantaba... —pero Rini, va a ser peligroso... No crees... Quien te dijo que nos llamaras así— decía el mientras ella sonreía. —tu... Jajajja me dijiste que me comportará muy cariñosa con mama, en especial enfrente de Seiya... Y que le llamara a serena mama y la abrazara y todo... Para que el tipo ese no se le acerque.— decía Rini mientras Darién sonreía —pues no es mala idea... No sabes lo arto que estoy de el...

Se la pasa puro pegado de Serena— decía Darién con cara de pocos amigos. —si, ya me di cuenta... Por qué ahora salieron a la hora de su recreo y la llevo a una heladería... Y después la invito al parque... diciendo que es una mala amiga por ya no salir con el— decía mientras Darién solo se enojaba... —sabe que no puede salir sola... en especial con el transvesti ese— decía enojado. —papa, si te enojas perderás... Seiya es muy astuto... Créeme que siempre que viene al palacio hace que tú te pelees con mamá... Y más que mis tíos lo usan para hacerte enojar— decía Rini mientras Darién solo suspiraba —esos dos... Aveces siento que en serio me odian... —tío pistón y Tio Rigel no te odian... Ya se llevan mejor desde que nació mi hermanito... Pero solo le gustan molestarte— decía mientras Darién solo se quedaba pensativo. —y que hacemos ahora— decía mientras Rini solo sonreía. —tengo un plan.— decía mientras se le acercaba a él. —valla, ya veo de quién sacaste lo maquiavélico... Eres igualita a mí— le decía Darién sonriendo. —segura que tú madre no se va a enojar— decía mientras Rini solo rodaba los ojos. —no papa, solo confía en mí... No sabemos qué trate ese con mama... Tal vez cuando vine antes era celosa con mama por qué se la pasaba contigo... Pero ahora eso a cambiado. Ella es mi mama y no dejaré que ni un amanerado me la quiera robar— decía Rini mientras una aura se le formaba. "Ya veo que me saco también en lo celoso... Jajaja" pensaba Darién mientras reía viendo a su hija echando fuego mientras se dirigían al parque.

Hola chicas y chicos jaja como están, espero que bien, como ven ya termine otro capítulo... Aquí vemos a la querida Rini, pero está un poco cambiada... Ya que la niña ya no es hija única y ya se comporta diferente... Ya no es la niña malcriada... Que a algunas nos caía mal, y si me apunto. Nunca me gusto en la manera el la que ella quería a su papá... Era ugh... Bueno, lo bueno de hacer una historia, formas al personaje en la manera que tú quieres. Jajaja bueno, espero que estén bien se cuidan y les mando muchos besos. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Era un lindo día mientras estaban dos jóvenes dandole de comer a unos patitos. —tienes razón seiya esto es muy divertido.— decía la rubia mientras le daba pan a unos patitos que los seguían. —si, es que me encantan los animalitos... Como en mi planeta no tenemos nada de esto se me hace fascinante— le decía Seiya mientras serena lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

—de verdad... No hay esto en tu planeta... Como es— le decía serena mientras seiya y ella se sentaban en el pasto. —pues, como te podré decir...— le decía el joven mientras se acostaba en el césped con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

—Kumuro es hermoso... Bueno al menos antes lo era... Haya no existía hambre, ni pobreza... Ni guerras nada...— decía mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando.

Solo serena veía como se le iba formando una sonrisa en sus labios —Todos eran muy unidos... Yaten, taiki y yo éramos de la guardia Real nuestro deber era cuidar a nuestra princesa y a todos...— decía el joven mientras solo su ojos se abrían y su semblante cambiaba.

—obviamente no hicimos un buen trabajo... Ya que todo fue destruido... Todos están muertos.— decía seiya mientras una lagrima escapaba sus ojos.

—seiya— decía serena mientras ponía su mano en la mano de el joven.

—no Bombón, no me trates de consolar... Fue mi culpa...— decía el joven que se volteaba y sus lagrimas solo salían —si hubiera sido más fuerte tal vez mi pueblo estuviera con vida... No estuviéramos aquí de arrimados con ustedes.— decía mientras serena solo se le rodaban las lágrimas.

—seiya, vamos no eres ni un arrimado.— le decía Serena que su mano volteaba su cara de seiya para que el la viera. —las consecuencias en las que nos conocimos son tristes... Le decía ella con una sonrisa triste. —Pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.—

Le decía ella que solo se acercaba más a él. —tú eres mi mejor amigo... En estos meses que tenemos de conocernos me has mostrado que eres alguien en el que yo puedo confiar. — le decía la rubia

—pero serena, hay un problema... Digo yo sé que tienes a Darién... Pero vamos no crees que yo sea alguien que también merece tu cariño— le decía Seiya serio mientras se sonrojaba.

—seiya vamos.., yo te eh dicho que eres mi amigo.. Claro que también tengo cariño por ti— le decía serena sin entender a qué se refería el. —no bombón...yo me refería que...— le decía el mientras se acercaba y se quedaba a poca distancia de su rostro.

—mama— gritaba Rini que quebraba el contacto o de ellos —como que mama— decía Seiya mientras se le quedaba viendo a la chica de cabellos rosas

—sabes mami, la razón por la cual me vine al pasado fue por qué te extrañaba mucho— decía la niña mientras se sentaba en las piernas de serena. —Rini, también yo te extrañe pero solo estaba hablando con mi amigo seiya.— le decía la chica señalando al joven.

—bombón ¿quién es esta niña?— decía el joven señalando a Rini. —ella es mi hija y de Darién.— le decía serena mientras seiya por poco se desmaya. —no sabía que tenían hijos— decía el sin entender.

—bueno, es nuestra futura hija... Si no que solo nos vino a visitar de el futuro.— decía mientras seiya no podía creerlo. "No puedo creer que valla a tener una hija con ese anciano... Aún que bueno, aún no nace... Y el futuro puede cambiar" pensaba seiya mientras veía a la niña abrazando a serena encima de ella.

—ya, están bien no llores— le decía serena mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. —que es lo que quieres hacer— le decía la rubia mientras la niña se paraba contenta, —por qué no vamos al apartamento de papi, así vemos una película o algo... —mami, te extrañe mucho... Que acaso tú no me extrañaste— le decía mientras se colgaba de sus brazo poniéndole cara de gato con botas.

—si, te extrañe y mucho— le decía serena mientras abrazaba a la niña. —lo siento seiya, pero me tengo que ir... Luego nos vemos ok— le decía la rubia que no podía seguir hablando ya que la niña se la llevaba jalando de el brazo.

—mendiga mocosa... Con que quiere jugar a si no ja luego se ve que se parece más al padre... Pero no te preocupes bomboncito que nuestros hijos se van a parecer más a mi y a ti... Nosotros sí tendremos los hijos perfectos— decía el joven mientras se levantaba y se iba enojado que le habían estropeado la cita.

—chicas, hola que hacen por aquí— decía Darién que les había abierto la puerta de su apartamento. —hola mi amor, lo que pasa es que Rini quería ver unas películas.— decía la rubia mientras Rini entraba contenta mientras se llevaba a serena de el brazo contenta.

—y qué película quieren ver... Excepto crepúsculo.., ya me tienen harto con esa— decía Darién mientras rini y serena ponían caras de gato con botas —está bien, luego se ve que con ustedes no se puede— decía Darién mientras Rini y serena se reían.

—bueno, voy por palomitas— Decía serena entrando a la cocina.

—entonces... Qué pasó— le decía Darién acercándose a Rini. —que estaba el amanerado aquel hablándole de una triste historia de su planeta.., con esas lagrimas falsas... Y ya sabes mama cayendo.— le decía mientras Darién la escuchaba enojado.

—y luego— decía Darién mientras Rini sonreía. —ahí salí yo... Jajaj le dije mami te he extrañado la abrace y todo llorando.

—y que hizo aquel cuando le dijiste mama— decía Darién poniendo cara de diablo. —primero aquel bruto no entendía hasta que mama le dijo que era su hija de ustedes de el futuro— decía Rini mientras Darién sonreía —se ve que le dolió... Por qué puso una cara— le decía Rini mientras Darién solo sonreía —eso es lo que le pasa por coquetear con mujeres comprometidas..— le decía Darién mienta Rini solo asentía —y más si esa es mi mamá— decía mientras Darién solo la abrazaba... —bien echo... Ya veo de quién sacaste la astucia y lo inteligente— le decía Darién mientras Rini sonreía

—si, dice mi tío Rigel que eso se lo saque a él— decía Rini mientras Darién solo ponía su cara seria

—es broma papa... Jaja hasta cuando hago una travesura... Mama siempre dice. "Eres igualita a tu padre" — decía la muchacha mientras ponía sus mano a la cadera imitando a su mama.

—jaja esa serena, se ve que no va a cambiar verdad— le decía mientras Rini sonreía —no, tú y ella siguen igual... Dicen todos incluyendo las sailor que se siguen viendo y hablando igual desde que la primera vez que empezaron a andar... Que tu y mama no cambian.—

Decía Rini sonreído mientras Darién solo le daba la mano. —buen trabajo niña— le decía mientras ella solo le devolvía el saludo.

—y ahora ustedes que se traen.— decía serena que salía con un traste lleno de palomitas y unas sodas. —nada mi amor, anda... Vente a ver la película.— decía Darién mientras se sentaba en el sillón mientras Rini se sentaba en medio de los dos abrazándolos a ambos.

Mientras en otro lado en un edificio de una estación de noticias.

—sailor ironcat..— decía una mujer mientras una mujer que tenía un cascabel colgando de el cuello salía.

—dígame señora Galaxia— salía la mujer temblando de el miedo.

—por qué no me has traído la semilla estelar que te pedí— le decía la mujer mientras ella solo agachan su cabeza. —señora, no es fácil... La princesa de la luna está muy resguardada... Se me a sido imposible acercarme a ella.— le decía la mujer mientras solo sudaba más.

—si no esta con alguna de esas niñas tontas... Está con ese estupido príncipe de la tierra... O si no está con esos cantantes— decía mientras la mujer la aventaba un rayo destruyendo la pared que estaba atrás de ella dejando a la mujer inmóvil de el miedo...

—si no quieres que la próxima vez "no falle" más te vale que me entregues esa semilla... O de lo contrario... Será tu cabeza...— le decía la mujer mientras sus ojos se le ponían rojos.

—has entendió— le decía mientras ella solo la miraba con más miedo. —si, no se preocupe señora.. Yo me encargaré de ella— decía la mujer que salía despavorida.

—no me queda de otra... Tendré que buscar la manera de quitarle su semilla estelar a esa niña... O si no seré yo quien me la quiten— decía la mujer mientras miraba con miedo el cuarto donde estaba sailor galaxia.

Hola como están, espero que bien, aquí les tengo otro capítulo espero que les estén gustado se cuidan y bye, muchos besos gracias por seguir mi historia.


	21. Chapter 21

6478

647

Estaba yendo a mis clases... Aún no sabía por qué me habían mandado... Mi princesa no iba a venir hoy... Dice que se sentía muy mal... A estado actuando muy rara últimamente, lo bueno es que Rini se quedó con ella.

—hola Darien,— escuchaba la voz de Mina mientras veía cómo llegaba con las demás.

—Hola chicas— les decía mientras solo vía como los otros ya les estaban comiendo la boca a besos. Como extraño a mi princesa...

—bueno ya no... No quiero estar viendo como fajan mientras yo extraño a mi princesa— Mina solo se acercaba extrañada.

—es cierto, Serena no vino... ¿Por qué, que fue lo que le pasó?— yo solo rodaba los ojos —dice que se siente mal... Tal parece que esta enferma, a de tener algún virus que se le a de ver metido— pueda ser... Se la a pasado vomitando... Mejor me debí haber quedado con ella.

No estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo... Por segunda vez... Si yo ya me gradué de la secundaria... Al diablo, yo me voy tengo que ver cómo está mi princesa.

Solo le decía al maestro que me sentía mal y tenía que ir a la enfermería. Solo tenía que salir para irme en mi moto y estar con mi princesa sé que algo no estaba mal... A estado muy rara y ahora sabría que es lo que a ella le pasa.

—Darien— escuchaba a alguien gritando mi nombre hay no... El demonio en persona... —Hey mina— le decía mientras me volteaba. Solo veía como me daba una sonrisa pícara. —que pasó...— le decía mientras ella me miraba y solo sonreía.

—no me digas que te estás escapando de clases— solo sonreía mientras seguía. —no está bien que el príncipe de la tierra este escapándose de las clases— yo solo me le quedaba viendo enojado.

—mina... Si no te has dado cuenta yo ya me gradué de la escuela... Y con uno de los mejores puntajes— ella solo se empezaba a reír

—bueno su alteza, pero por qué se está escapando— diablos está era peor que las maestras.

—por qué Serena esta enferma... Y tengo que ir a verla. Dice que toda la semana se a estado sintiendo mal.— ella solo me miraba preocupada. —y que es lo que a tenido— decía mientras agachaba su mirada.

De algo estaba seguro...mina adoraba a serena.. Igual que ella a mina, un día me confesó que su mejor amiga era ella. —y que es lo que le pasa— solo suspiraba.

—no se, quiero que valla al medico, por qué ella a estado muy mal... Solo se la pasa durmiendo y vomitando..— solo notaba como ella se quedaba sería. —ok, espero que se encuentre mejor. Dile a serena que luego iremos a verla. Para ver cómo está— al fin puedo ir con mi princesa... ¿Que tendrá? Tengo que llevarla al hospital...

Solo me montaba en mi moto mientras salía lo más rápido para verla. Llegaba a su casa mientras le tocaba la puerta. —hola Darien como estas— contestaba la puerta la mama de Serena.

—hola señora Ikuko, solo vine para ver cómo seguía Serena.— ella solo me daba una sonrisa.

—que no supuestamente tendrías que estar en la escuela.— yo solo me ponía rojo. —si.. Bueno... Es que yo—

Solo escuchaba una pequeña risa mientras ella me habría la puerta. —tranquilo hijo, se lo que se siente estar enamorada... Conozco esa mirada que le das a mí Serena. Solo sé que estás preocupado por ella... Pasa ella está en su cuarto. Parece que se a sentido mejor.

No pude decirle nada más solo me apresuraba para ver cómo seguía mi princesa, tenía que verla. Y aún que ella ponga peros, pero la voy a llevar al doctor.

—hola papá— me decía Rini mientras salía de el cuarto. —sabes mama ya se siente un poco mejor... Pero a estado muy rara— me decía con una mueca.

—por eso me la quiero llevar al doctor... Quiero que distraigas a tu abuela para que yo pueda sacar a serena entendido— ella solo asentía con una sonrisa mientras salía gritando el nombre de Ikuko.

Ahora sí serena, no te me escapas... Te vienes por qué te vienes..— solo podía meterme al cuarto mientras encontraba a serena que salía de el baño.

—Darien— me decía mientras se me lanzaba a mis brazos. —Darien tanto me extrañaste que te viniste por mi— me decía sonriendo. —vine por que ya me preocupaste... Te has estado portando muy rara... Tenemos que ir al doctor.— no la deje que hablara solo la sacaba cargando mientras la subía a mi moto.

—ahora sostente— solo sentía sus pequeñas manos abrazar mi cuerpo. Manejaba con ella hasta que llegamos a la oficina de uno que era amigo mío.

—hola buenas tardes algo en lo que los pueda ayudar— nos decía la recepcionista.

—si, quisiera ver al doctor Tadashi de parte de Darien Chiba— ella solo llamaba al altavoz

—doctor Tadashi, aquí esta un joven que quiere hablar con usted. Un tal Darien Chiba— —si, as que pase— escuchaba la voz de Tadashi.

—puede pasar... Es la 3 oficina al final de el pasillo de el lado izquierdo... La numero 6— solo le daba las gracias mientras agarraba a serena de la mano y la llevaba con Tadashi, sé que él podría ayudarla.

Tocábamos la puerta mientras escuchábamos la voz de Tadashi que nos decía que entráramos. —Darien, amigo... Como as estado... Sabes yo te hacía en Nueva York— si ese bendito viaje.

—bueno es que sucedieron unos percances y no pude ir... Pero sabes es que tengo un pequeño problema.— le decía preocupado. Hasta se me olvido presentar a serena que estúpido...

—Por cierto.. Ella es mi prometida Serena Tsukino— solo veía como serena me miraba tiernamente, esta era la primera vez que la presentaba como mi prometida... Pero no lo podía contener estaba eufórico de que ella haya aceptado casarse conmigo.

—mucho gusto Serena, mi nombre es Tadashi, bueno amigo.. Dudo que hayas venido a verme solo para presentarme a tu prometida. Que es en lo que te puedo ayudar.— solo le podía sonreír un poco mientras me enrojecía.

—Bueno, es que Serena se a sentido mal...solo se la a pasado vomitando... Y pues me preocupa, quería saber si la podrías revisar.— el solo sonreía mientras se paraba de su asiento.

—claro, solo síganme por favor.— nos decía mientras ambos lo seguíamos a otro cuarto. —Bueno, en ese cajón encontrarás una bata. Solo desvístete y ponte la bata ok— le decía a Serena mientras ella asentía.

5 minutos después Tadashi había regresado al cuarto con un estetoscopio y listo para revisar a Serena. —bueno, primero lo primero. ¿Que edad tienes Serena?— le preguntaba mientras anotaba en su folder.

—16— le contestaba mi princesa —muy bien, ahora cuando fue el último día de tu regla— solo notaba como ella se ponía roja mientras agachaba su cabeza. —no recuerdo— Tadashi solo sonreía —eso no ayuda en mucho, deberías de tener un tipo de calendario donde tener que días viene tu regla.— solo notaba como serena asentía. Parecía una niña que acababan de regañar, es tan dulce.

—bueno, que es lo que les trae por aquí... Qué tipo de cosas as sentido.— solo veía como serena rodaba los ojos.

—yo estoy bien, Darien es un exagerado, solo por qué he estado vomitando y con náuseas— solo veía como Tadashi tenía una sonrisa.

—bien... Y que más— solo notaba como serena se quedaba pensativa. —Bueno, también siempre tengo calor... Y me he sentido rara— solo notaba como Tadashi seguía anotando.

—define rara, que es lo que has sentido.— ella solo suspiraba... —pues... Este— notaba como se ponía roja. —Serena, si no dices todo no sabrán cómo ayudarte— ella solo se ponía más roja.

—me han dolido los pechos ok— ya veo por qué no lo quería decir... Creo que me puse más rojo que ella.

—bueno, creo saber que es... Pero tengo que hacer una pequeña prueba... Podrías por favor hacer Pipi en este envase— solo veía como ella se iba al baño. Y regresaba con el vasito. Luego se ve que quería hacer hace rato.

—ok— decía Tadashi mientras agarraba el vasito y se ponía unos guantes sacando un palito. No tardaron ni 5 minutos para que él se empezará a reír.

—Tadashi, me estás matando...puedes decirme que le pasa a Serena— el solo sonreía mientras se sentaba enfrente de los dos.

—simple amigo... Que debo felicitarlos— felicitarnos de que... De que nos vamos a casar...que serena esta saludable...

—bueno, me gusta decirle a mi buen amigo Darien que pronto va a ser papa— pa que... Ya no podía escuchar nada. Solo veía como serena soltaba un grito y caía de la Silla pero antes que se hiciera algún daño ya había agarrado su cuerpo... Padres...

Hola como están, ya regrese con la historia... Espero que no se molesten de que no eh actualizado pero como ven ya lo estoy haciendo... Bueno les mando muchos besos se cuidan. Y que estén bien bye :)


	22. Chapter 22

Aún no puedo creerlo... Un hijo. Bueno una hija, parece que se adelantó Rini... —Darien, entonces como serena no sabe cuantos meses tiene tendré que hacerle un ultrasonido— me decía Tadashi mientras traía una máquina para ver a Serena.

Aún no puedo creerlo... Que diablos he echo... Esto está mal, ella se tenía primero que haber casado conmigo. Y después haber tenido a Rini. Espero que no siga cambiando la historia, desde que me quede solo sigue cambiando, primero con lo de los cuatro Reyes, y ahora con esto...

—valla, quien iba a adivinarlo... Parece que Serena esta más adelantada de lo que crees...— me decía Tadashi sonriendo.

—cuánto tiene de tiempo de gestación.— el solo sonreía —ella está en su segundo trimestre, tiene 19 semanas— comencé s hacer cálculos en mi cabeza. Eso eran... Casi 5 meses! Que pero pero...

—eso es imposible, como se me pudo pasar... Estaba estudiando para medicina, no puedo creer que se me haya pasado eso— el solo se reía.

—vamos Darien, que llegue pasar un embarazo desapercibido es muy común. Más cuando la mama no tiene control sobre su regla.— bueno tiene razón.

—entonces en 4 meses nacerá nuestra Rini— me decía Serena con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. —si mi amor, pronto nacerá nuestra pequeña nena— le decía mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—saben, no sé de dónde sacan que es una niña... Por lo que yo veo aquí.. Es un niño— me decía Tadashi mientras serena solo se empezaba a reír. —jajaja, Rini se va a enojar cuando sepa que la llamo niño.— el solo la miraba sin entender.

—está muy emocionada por la noticia... Jajaja es que siempre esperamos que nuestra primer hija fuera niña— le decía mientras el solo sonreía —pues déjame decirte que estás equivocado... Ves— me decía señalando la pantalla.

—es un niño— como, pero no puede ser... Espérate, Rini dijo de un hermanito... Ósea que...

—Serena, es un niño.— ella solo habría los ojos más grandes —pero que pasó con mi Rini— decía mientras sus lágrimas se empezaban a derramar. —tranquila, deja llamarle a Setsuna— le decía en el oído mientras ella se calmaba un poco.

—bueno Tadashi, gracias por tu ayuda, será mejor que lleve a serena a la casa— le decía mientras el solo sonreía.

—bueno, esta es una hoja con todas las cosas que vas a necesitar, como el ácido fólico y todo lo que ella debe tomar y comer. Síguela al pie de la letra he— yo solo asentía mientras tomaba la hoja en mis manos y me llevaba a Serena, tenía que hablar con sus papas... Obviamente tendríamos que adelantar la boda, ahora que ella esta embarazada tiene que quedarse conmigo... Ya que yo la tengo que cuidar... Hay Darien en que te has metido... Tu querido suegro te va a matar...

—Darien, que vamos a hacer— me decía Serena preocupada mientras sus lágrimas caían. —serena— le decía dulcemente mientras agarraba sus manos haciendo que ella me mirara.

—sé que tal vez estuvo mal que nos adelantamos, pero sabes que tú y yo nos amamos... Si lo hicimos fue por el amor que tenemos el uno por el otro... Quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que te cases conmigo... Solo estamos adelantando la boda, recuerda que tú y yo nos teníamos que casar algún día— ella solo sonreía mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban.

—está bien, Darien... Hay que casarnos.— la subía a mi moto mientras llamaba a Rey, teníamos que hablar esto.

—hola Darien, que pasó. Se encuentra mejor serena— me decía preocupada. —si, ella está mejor, pero quiero que nos veamos en tu templo... Quiero que estén todos presentes.. Y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos..— solo escuchaba silencio hasta que ella reaccionaba.. —esta bien, yo les aviso—

Solo fuimos a la casa de serena a pasar por Rini ella tenía que estar también presente.

Cuando llegamos al templo estaban todos reunidos, por suerte Pistón y Rigel no estaban... No estaba listo para morir aún...

—buenas tardes príncipe, que es toda esta conmoción... Por qué nos llamaron a todos de última hora— decía Setsuna mientras estaban todos sentados.

—bueno, es que... Este— como comenzar, que es lo que les puedo decir... Me van a matar...

—príncipe se encuentra bien... Está sudando— me decía Kunzite mientras yo solo me ponía más nervioso.

Solo sentía como la mano de mi princesa agarraba la mía. —es que, verán... Pues yo sé que planeamos casarnos cuando yo termine la escuela, pero tal parece que hay unos cambios de planes— empezaba serena nerviosa

—a que se refieren, no me digas serena que fuiste tan tonta como para quedar embarazada— le gritaba Ray molesta... Esta si que ya se pasó.

—momento, a serena no le digan nada.. A ella le guardan respeto.. recuerden que ella es su futura reina... Además que ella no tiene toda la culpa, también yo— les decía enojado mientras veía como ray se agachaba sonrojada.

—entonces ya viene Rini en camino... Felicidades— gritaba Mina mientras abrazaba a Serena.

—de eso queríamos hablar...— les decía serio. —Serena tiene 5 meses de embarazo, pero eso no es todo— solo veía como todos se les salían los ojos de la sorpresa.

—tuvo un ultrasonido... Pero el bebé no es una niña... Es un niño— solo veía como todos se quedaban sorprendidos.

—bueno, como les dije antes yo no soy hija única... Cuando tú te quedaste. Las cosas cambiaron... Mama tiene 3 hijos, mi hermano que es mayor que yo, después nací yo... Y al último mi otro hermanito que acaba de nacer... Yo quería que fuera niña, este Endymion es muy celoso...y con el otro sonso que nació me van a hacer la vida imposible— decía Rini con un puchero mientras todos empezábamos a reír.

—pero, en que más a cambiado la historia— le decía sin entender nada. —pues que todos tienen pareja e hijos... También Lita, Mina, Ami y Ray— ellas solo miraban contentas mientras agarraban la mano de los 4 reyes.

—bueno, entonces que aremos... Se acerca una batalla grande, y con la princesa Serena embarazada ella no va a poder luchar... No queremos que ella esté en problemas... Tendremos que cuidarla— como que cuidarla... Ese es mi trabajo...

—momento... Yo soy el padre de el bebé que va a tener Serena, por lo tanto yo seré quien la cuide— les decía mientras abrazaba a Serena posesivamente... No sé por qué pero había un sentimiento que tenía que quería defender a mi hijo y a mi mujer.

—príncipe, solo queremos ayudarle, tenemos que proteger a la princesa— me decía Setsuna mientras yo rodaba mis ojos...

—está bien, pero no se quedaran a dormir en nuestra casa... Solo pueden venir a verla en las tardes— solo veía como ellas asentían.

—ese es el Endimion celoso que yo recuerdo— decía Kunsite mientras los demás se carcajeaban... No me importa seré celoso pero nadie se va a acercar a mi mujer— cuando ya terminaron todos de hablar me fui a la casa de Serena era hora de hablar con mi querido suegro...

Hola como están ya termine otro capítulo. Espero que les este gustando la historia se cuidan y besos


	23. Chapter 23

Llegábamos con Serena a su casa... Tenía que decirles lo que había pasado a sus padres, no sé cómo se lo tomarían... Lo único que sé es que me estaba muriendo de el miedo.

Solo sentía como la mama de Serena habría la puerta. —hola chicos como están, pasen— no decía mientras habría la puerta para que ambos entráramos.

—bueno que te trae por aquí Darien, digo además de venir a ver a mi adorable inocente princesa— solo veía como le agarraba los cachetes a Serena.

No pude hacer nada más que sudar, como van a reaccionar cuando sepan que no solo hice el amor con Serena pero además va a tener un Dariencito... —pues verá Señora... Este— solo mi voz se podía entrecortar. No me salía... Estaba muy nervioso.

—vamos hijo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien?— me decía mientras me miraba desconcertada. —pues este yo— solo podía agarrar mi garganta tratando de pasar ese nudo que sentía.

—eh... Se encuentra el Señor Kenji, me gustaría hablar con los dos— ella solo me miraba extrañada mientras asentía.

—Kenji, ven cielo... Los niños quieren hablar con nosotros— solo veía como se acercaba el señor Tsukino mientras me miraba con cara de pocos amigos... Creo que jamás le caeré bien.

—buenas noches...— me decía mirándome serio mientras abrazaba a Serena —hola princesa— solo veía como le besaba sus cachetes.

—bueno... "Jovencito" en que le podemos ayudar...— me miraba mientras yo solo sudaba más.

—bueno, es que... Quiero que sepan que yo amo a su hija con todo mi corazón...— les empezaba a decir mientras Serena acariciaba mi mano.

—Ella es la mujer de mis sueños... Y pues... Hubo un problema, no sé cómo decírselos, lo único que les puedo asegurar es que yo me are cargo de todo... Yo amo a serena...— solo veía como Kenji se paraba mientras su cara parecía una serpiente enorme.

—TE ATREVISTE A DESVIRJINAR A MI SERENA A MI BEBE! MAL NACIDO— solo sentía sus manos mientras me empezaba a horcar... Y no podía respirar... Ahora sí es mi fin.

—Darien... Darien— sentía las manos de Serena que me sacudían —mi amor reacciona... Toca la puerta— me decía mientras me daba cuenta que aún no habíamos entrado. Todo era mi imaginación ¿QUE ARE?

—Serena, y si tu papá me mata...— le decía mientras comenzaba a sudar. —mi papa no te va a matar... No le voy a permitir... Así como tú siempre me defiendes yo también te voy a defender— solo sentía sus labios.

—vamos, tienen que saber qué van a ser abuelos— me decía riendo ojalá que no me maten..

—hola chicos, qué sorpresa que vengas Darien, vamos pasa— me decía dulcemente mientras entrábamos a la sala.

—señora Tsukino, puede llamarle a su esposo... Hay algo importante que quería hablar con ambos— solo veía como ella sonreía mientras asentía.

—por supuesto... KENJI VEN AMOR, LOS NIÑOS QUIEREN HABLAR CON NOSOTROS— solo escuchaba unos pasos de las escaleras mientras el Señor Tsukino bajaba.

—hola princesa— le decía dulce mente a Serena mientras besaba sus mejillas siempre ella era una niña de papi... Y se queja de Rini...

—buenas noches... En que les puedo servir— me decía mientras enarcaba una ceja. —he si... Bueno yo— como les puedo decir— solo veía como rodaba los ojos mientras me miraba aburrido.

—vamos muchacho solo deja de tartamudear y dime que está pasando.— me decía mientras yo solo me quedaba tieso... Como le digo.

—papi, que te he dicho eh... Que no seas malo con Darien— le decía Serena enojada.

—hija... No estoy siendo malo... Pero solo hace perder el tiempo no dice nada...— le decía molesto...

Vamos Darien... Habla, si tuviese las agallas de hacer eso... Toma responsabilidad...—bueno, verá... Yo amo a Serena... Más que a nadie en este mundo... Ella es lo que yo más amo...— solo sentía la mano de serena entrelazada en la mía y la sonrisa de la Señora Ikuko.

—cometimos un error... Y realmente lo sentimos... Pero mis intenciones con ella son las mejores... Yo con ella me quiero casar... No fue lo de una sola noche de locura— solo escuchaba un golpe mientras veía como el señor Kenji caía desmayado... Maldita sea... Eso fue mejor de lo que espere.

—papi, te encuentra bien— solo veía como serena rápido lo abrazaba. —papi por favor... Reacciona— le decía Serena mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a derramar.

—por favor... Díganme que no es lo que estoy pensando— nos decía Kenji mientras se paraba mirándonos enojado... Bueno mirándome.

—Papi... Entiende que yo lo amo— le decía Serena llorando abrazándolo. —no entiendes que él es un señor... Como te pido hacer esto, solo se aprovechó de ti... Que eres una ingenua niña— solo veía como Serena lloraba mas.

—Señor Tsukino... Con todo respeto yo amo a su hija... Mi amor por ella va más haya de un amor de adolescentes nosotros estábamos destinados para estar juntos... Ella es mi alma gemela, mi único amor entienda que yo la amo— solo notaba como el se sacaba los lentes tallando sus ojos.

—pero como piensas mantener a mi hija, entiende que no están listos...yo y mi esposa podemos cuidar de él bebe y de Serena, que le puedes ofrecer tu... Que no van a la misma escuela— primero me llama Viejo y ahora que soy muy joven para mantenerla... Dame paciencia con este hombre...

—Señor Tsukino... Yo estoy estudiando medicina, no pienso abandonar mis estudios, quiero convertirme en un gran doctor de el que mi Serena este orgulloso, y darle lo mejor a ella y nuestro hijo— el parecía no entender solo negaba nuevamente pero sí que es terco.

—Kenji, recuerda que tú y yo... No estábamos casados cuando concebimos a Serena— le decía su esposa dulce mente mientras el solo se ponía rojo.

—mama, por favor... No hables— con que no estaba casado he... Y me está haciendo pasar a mí este momento.

—papa, por favor... Acepta que yo amo a Darien.. Por qué quieras o no, nos vamos a casar... Entiende que el y yo estamos destinados... Es algo difícil de explicar, es más que amor... Más de lo que te puedo tratar de explicar... Sin Darien yo me muero— solo podía secar sus lágrimas con mis dedos, mi Serena... Es lo mismo que yo siento contigo

—pero Bebe— le decía su papa llorando otra vez. —nada papa... O lo aceptas o ya no me verás jamás...— veía como el se me acercaba mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su manga y se me acercaba mientras me daba un abrazo susurrando a mi oído.

—más te vale que le correspondas como un hombre a mi hija, por qué si no te las verás conmigo— solo se separaba mientras sonreía.

—por supuesto beba, no quiero que te alejes de nuestro lado... Sabes que te amamos... Y Darien bienvenido a la familia— me decía mientras apretaba mi mano fuerte mente.

No pude hacer nada más que sonreír Ahora había pasado esto, pero no sé cómo vallan a reaccionar cuando sepan lo que les tengo que decir... Solo sé que mi querido suegro ahora sí me mata...

Hola como están, como ven acabo de hacer otro capítulo... Esta historia ya está poniéndose un poco larga no? Bueno a comparación con mis demás historias jajaja

Pero que puedo decir me gusta mucho. Y no la voy a abandonar, la seguiré hasta terminar. Bueno espero que se encuentren bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios... Es lo que me ayuda a continuar.;)


	24. Chapter 24

Al fin ya habíamos acabado con esa tortura... Aún recuerdo la cara que pusieron cuando les dije que me llevaría a Serena... Pero que más esperaban es mi mujer y va a tener a mi hijo.

Flashback

—Bueno, imagino que no me queda mucho tiempo contigo no pequeña... ¿Cuando es la boda?— le preguntaba Kenji a Serena.

—bueno papi, estamos pensando que la boda será en 8 meses, cuando termine el año escolar— el solo la abrazaba mientras besaba sus mejillas tiernamente.

—aún que son 8 meses se me hacen como 8 segundos, no te gustaría seguir viviendo aquí con nosotros... Podríamos ayudarte con el bebe— que se a creído, siempre es lo mismo... Recuerdo nuestra primera cita con Serena el nos estaba acompañando...

—señor Tsukino, ella no necesita ayuda con el bebe... Ella me tiene a mi, yo soy el padre de su hijo, además que soy su futuro esposo—

el solo me miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza. —tu lo que eres es un ladrón que vino a robarme a mi bebe, yo no sé cómo me puedes hacer esto... Todo esto estaba perfecto hasta que llegaste tú y te robaste a mi princesa— solo veía como se tiraba al piso y empezaba a llorar.

—papa, entiende que yo amo a Darien, por qué no tratas de aceptarlo— veía como serena se arrodillaba a la altura de el mientras el lloraba abrazándola.

—señor, yo tengo que cuidar a mi mujer, la madre de mi futuro hijo. Por eso es mejor que ella se venga conmigo ahora. Es por la seguridad de ella—

solo veía como el me miraba enojado.

—qué insinúas, que yo no la sé cuidar.— hay este señor...

—Kenji, Darien tiene razón, es mejor que ello se vallan... Yo confío en Darien.. Y bueno si ya sucedieron las cosas que más vamos a hacer— le decía su esposa mientras le agarraba su brazo.

—pero mamá, como se la va a llevar... Entiende que no se han casado, y aunque se casen... Serena tiene que seguir viviendo aquí— este hombre es imposible...

Fin de el Flashback

Después de horas de estar discutiendo al fin nos pudimos ir... Pero el papa de Serena dijo que vendría mañana a verla... Ugh, ahora me falta Pistón y Rigel... No sé quien me da más miedo si el papa de Serena o sus hermanos...

—en que piensas príncipe— me decía la hermosa princesa embarazada mientras besaba mis labios.

—en mi funeral cuando sepan tus hermanos— solo escuchaba una carcajada

—Darien no seas payaso... No te van a hacer nada, aún que no creas esos dos en el fondo te quieren—

—si, pero en el fondo de el océano.—

solo sentía un codazo. —oye princesa, y no se te antoja nada— le decía sensualmente mientras besaba sus oídos.

—la verdad si— me decía mientras me empezaba a besar. Ahora sí ya se me hizo... Con lo que le e tenido ganas.

20 minutos más tarde

—Mmm así Darien más fuerte— me decía mi princesa mientras se retorcía. —serena, ya lo estoy haciendo fuerte... Segura que no te estoy haciendo daño— le preguntaba preocupado mientras ella solo sonreía

—no mi amor, lo haces muy bien... Sigue más y no pares ahhh— gritaba otra vez. Me preocupa que tal vez la lastime esta mujer es una masoquista... —Serena, ya no puedo... Por favor, ya hemos estado así 20 minutos sin parar... Estoy adolorido..— le decía mientras ella solo me hacía un puchero.

—está bien, toma un descanso, pero ahora regresas a darme otro masaje— mi loca niña...

20 minutos me tenía masajeando sus pies, oigan también me canso mis pobres manos me duelen.

Fui a darme un baño, más que todo me quería relajar, tengo que pensar en que puedo hacer, quiero casarme con serena ahora... Pero ella no quiere hasta que termine él año escolar.

Lo bueno es que cuando le empiece a crecer su barriguita Seiya lo va a ver... Jajaja ahora sí a ver qué piensa la estrellita esa.

—Darien, ya terminaste... Tengo que hacer Pipi— me gritaba Serena otra vez... De veras el embarazo. Solo le abrí la puerta mientras me secaba con mi toalla. Ella ni me prestaba atención.

No sé cómo lo note antes... Qué tipo de doctor voy a ser... Ni me di cuenta cuando mi novia estaba embarazada.

Sus cambios de humor, ese apetito... Su barriga que se empezaba a abultar, las idas al baño seguidas... Como no lo pude notar.

—Darien, se me antoja una pizza— me decía mi ángel después de ver un comercial de Domino's hay no.

—Serena, son las 11 de la noche... Donde quieres que te saque una pizza— le decía rodando mis ojos.

—está bien, no te preocupes yo entiendo... No quise molestarte—

Solo veía como sus lágrimas empezaban a salir, no como siempre llora ahora era diferente ya que lo hacía con un sentimiento me sentía terrible, soy la peor persona que existe...

—Serena princesa no llores mi amor— le decía mientras agarraba sus mejillas.

30 minutos más tarde.

*ding dong*

—Ya estaba a unos minutos de salir sabes— me decía el muchacho enojado. —si, disculpa es que—

—Darien, ya esta la pizza— me decía mi ángel saliendo —si amor, ya llego— le decía mientras le enseñaba la caja.

—disculpa es que a mi novia se le antojo... Como está embarazada— le decía mientras solo veía como se le salían a él los ojos.

—valla no parece, sí que tienes suerte... Esa mujer está echa un bombón, si fuera mi novia me encantaría tenerla embarazada todo el tiempo.— hijo de tu...

Serena pov

—solo salía por qué escuchaba la puerta y sabía que la pizza había llegado, tenía unas ganas de comer una grande y rica pizza que mmm solo de pensar en eso se me hacía agua la boca.

—Darien, ya llego la pizza.— le gritaba mientras el solo sonreía —si, ya llego.— contenta me iba a la cocina por unos platos... Tenía un hambre como nunca.

Solo escucha un fuerte golpe mientras veía que Darien se limpiaba sus manos

—Darien... ¿Te encuentra bien?— le preguntaba espantada, ya que tenía sangre en las manos.

—si, no te preocupes es que se le cayeron al muchacho sus cosas, pero ya le ayude— me decía sonriendo.

—y por qué tienes sangre— le decía mientras el solo sonreía —es que el muchacho traía un poco de pasta, así que me mancho mi mano, no es sangre— bueno, si él lo dice.

—ya basta de pláticas quiero mi pizza— le decía mientras miraba la pizza emocionada. El solo sonreía más mientras me servía.

Sí que esto era lo mejor... Darien me a tratado como una reina, aún me siento mal por cómo reaccionó papa, pero él tiene que ver que yo ya no soy su pequeña niña... Ya soy una mujer, solo espero que Pistón y Rigel se lo tomen.

Mina pov.

Valla, quien lo dijera mi mejor amiga está embarazada... No te preocupes Serena te protegeremos a ti y ese bebe de la loca que te quiere quitar tu semilla estelar...

—¿en que piensas mi amor?— me preguntaba Kunzy mientras ponía mi cabello atrás de mi oreja, como disfrutaba estar con el... Lo amo tanto. —en Serena, que tenemos que cuidarla la loca esa que le quiere quitar su semilla... Ese bebe y ella están en peligro— no pude retener estas lagrimas que se escapaban de mis mejillas.

Solo notaba como Kunsite empezaba a reír. —vamos mi Diosa de el amor por ella no te preocupes, tiene a Darien el jamás va a permitir que le pase nada a Serena— hay Kunsite... Que no sabe que como tenía que haber estado la historia a Darien le quitan su semilla estelar, no quiero sonar tan gacha... Pero Datien no es muy fuerte que digamos.

—Kunzi, no quiero ser mala.. Pero sabes que Serena es más fuerte que Darien, el no tiene muchos poderes...— solo veía como el se reía más.

—luego se ve que no recuerdan nada... Vamos Mina, ten un poco más de fe en el príncipe, él es más poderoso de lo que piensas.— ¿a que se refiere con eso?

—mira, yo sé lo que te dijo... Darien, va a proteger a Serena a capa y espada.— yo solo negaba con mi cabeza.

—aún siento que sería mejor que nos turnáramos para que cada una nos quedemos en el apartamento con ellos— el solo soltaba la carcajada mientras me abrazaba bajo las sabanas.

—Mina, Endymion es muy territorial con Serena y más que ella va a tener un hijo de el...

El no va a dejar que te acerques a ella, solo ven y disfruta de el tiempo que nos queda... Pronto se acerca una gran batalla, tenemos que estar preparados, por el momento solo disfruta quiere— me decía mientras sentía sus labios nuevamente mientras nos perdíamos en las caricias de la noche.

homa como están, espero que les este gustando la historia, les mando un beso y un saludo. Espero que estén bien se cuidan ;)


	25. Chapter 25

3775

4774

Era la 1 de la mañana y al fin Serena se había quedado dormida, solo decía que le dolía su espalda... Tiene ya 5 meses bueno, casi los 5 pero le a dolido su espalda... Dijo Tadashi que era por qué el bebé estaba por dentro de sus costillas y por eso no se le veía la barriga pero ya que se acomode el bebé ya se le va a ver su pancita... Eso es lo que más quiero para que así el tarado de Seiya la vea... ¡Ja! ya le quiero ver la cara cuando vea a mi princesa embarazada...

¿Están tocando la puerta? ¿Quién podrá ser? —diga— solo escuchaba una voz conocida. —papi soy yo— mmm es Rini.

—Rini, ¿qué haces a esta hora afuera en la calle?— le decía molesto cómo va a estar así... No le valla a pasar algo. —tranquilo papa, solo quería estar con ustedes, ya le avise a Setsuna que me quedaría contigo y mama Como ella está embarazada quería estar con ustedes para ayudarte a cuidarla.— ¿como que ayudarme...? ¿Por qué todo mundo piensa que yo no la puedo cuidar solo?

—Rini ¿que acaso tan mal esposo crees que soy que no sabré cuidar a mi esposa?— le decía un poco resentido.

—no papi, no es eso... Simple mente quiero estar con ustedes... Es eso mucho pedir— me decía mientras veía la cara de Serena cuando me pedía algo... Ja y Serena dice que ella es mi vivo retrato...

Es imposible cuando las dos se juntan no les puedo negar nada... Ugh. —está bien ya pasa.. Sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada— solo pasaba mientras sonreía.

—¿dónde está mamá?— me decía emocionada... La va a levantar. —Rini, mamá está dormida por qué se siente mal le duele la espal..— ni termine de explicarle por que ya salía como rayo a la cama.

Solo veía que Rini se acostaba abrazando a Serena... Sí que son tiernas... —jovencita, tienes que dormir en tu cama— ella solo empezaba a llorar.

—pero yo quiero dormir con mami... Por qué eres tan egoísta y negarle a tu futura hija la alegría que este con su madre embarazada— sí que es igual de dramática que serena... Aveces olvido que hablo con ella y siento que es una versión de serena con pelo rosa...

—Rini— no pude hacer nada por qué serena se estaba levantando. —y ahora que alboroto se tienen— decía Serena mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—nada, que papa es un celoso y te quiere para el solo... Ni siquiera deja que duerma contigo... Tal vez él no recuerda que cuando yo vine a visitarlos yo dormía solo contigo. — le decía mientras serena la abrazaba.

—no le hagas caso... Anda ya duérmete— le decía serena mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en su cabeza.

Sí que las dos se veían tiernas. Como me encanta tener aquí a mi princesa. Pero aún queda Pistón y Rigel... Como les puedo decir sin que me maten.

Al día siguiente solo me despertaba con el ruido de la puerta... Quien será ahora.

Ni bien abría sentía unas manos en mi cuello. —te dije que el terrícola este se quería morir— escuchaba la voz de Rigel enojado. Diablos.

—esperen— trataba de decirles ya que me estaban sofocando. —eso hubieras pensado antes de embarazar a nuestra hermanita maldito terrícola— me decía Pistón mientras Rigel solo se empezaba a reír.

—que opinas que lo castremos... Así nos aseguramos que jamás toque a Selene— decía Rigel mientras Pistón solo se empezaba a reír. No... ¿Ahora que hago?.

—se puede saber qué es todo este alboroto que traen— salía serena mientras se tallaba los ojos. —pero ¿Qué hacen con Darien? ¡suéltenlo en este instante!— les decía enojada mientras los quitaba de encima mío.

—Ni lo cubras Selene, sabemos lo que el terrícola este te hizo.— le decía Pistón mirándome enojado.

—Pistón que yo sepa para eso que hicimos se necesitan 2 y mi Darien para nada me obligó... el acuerdo fue mutuo.— el solo la miraba molesto.

—sé que él te sedujo fue la culpa de él.— y ahora qué diablos hago...

—que es lo que pasa... Por qué tanto gritan— salía Rini mientras miraba a Pistón y Rigel aventándose les encima.

—Tío Pistón, tío Rigel— gritaba Rini aventándose a los brazos de Rigel mientras el solo la miraba extrañado.

—¿quién es esta niña? ¿Y por qué nos llama tío?— decía Rigel cargando a Rini.

—ella es nuestra hija de el futuro Rini, solo vino a visitarnos.— decía Serena mientras Pistón cargaba a Rini mirándola.

—si, puedo ver el parecido con Serena cuando era niña... Es igual de hermosa— decía Pistón mientras cargaba a Rini dandole besos. Por toda su cara.

Solo Rini me miraba mientras se reía de que aquellos dos jugaban con ella.

—Llévatelos... Sácalos de aquí— le hacía señas a Rini con la boca mientras ella solo sonreía y asentía.

—tío Pistón, tio Rigel... Quiero ir al parque de diversiones si— les decía con una sonrisa mientras los dos se la llevaban cargando.

Solo podía sentarme en el sofá aliviado de que esos dos se hayan ido. —valla, eso fue fácil... Qué bueno que Rini estaba aquí— decía Serena mientras se acariciaba su estómago. Le pasara algo.

—¿te encuentra bien mi amor?— le decía mientras ponía mi mano en su barriga.

—si, estoy bien... Solo que me dio miedo cuando vi a pistón y Rigel horcándote de esa manera— solo veía como se me acercaba

—te encuentra bien mi príncipe— me decía mientras me hacía un puchero.

—si, mi amor... Gracias a Rini me siento mejor ¿no sé qué hacemos si ella no está aquí? Ahí te quedas viuda— solo escuchaba su carcajada.

—yo no dejaría que esos dos te hagan nada...— solo sentía sus labios mientras gruñía un poco.

—¿y ahora que tienes?— ella solo me miraba molesta... —que tengo que hacer Pipi— solo me empezaba a reír.

—es normal Serena, ve amor... Yo por lo mientras te hago algo de comer ok.— solo me metía a la cocina mientras empezaba a prepararle algo, ya que sabía que mi princesa tendría hambre.

Ya pasaban 2 meses de el embarazo de Serena ya se le veía su barriga como dijo Tadashi solo era cuestión de que el bebé se acomodara, y efectivamente... Ya se le movía y todo.

Lo bueno es que Rigel y Pistón se habían calmado con Rini... Imagino que por qué la trataban como a Serena. Ya se habían calmado y me habían dejado de querer matar.

—Darién, quiero ir a la tienda, hay cosas que le quiero comprar al bebé— me decía riendo... Esto ya se había vuelto una rutina, íbamos casi todos los días por "cosas que le faltaban al bebé" ya tenía todo... Y ni había nacido pero no me gusta negarle nada... Así que fuimos. Me encantaba verla contenta además que que siempre sonreía mientras agarraba todo tipo de cosas.

—mira Darien este trajecito va a estar perfecto— me decía mientras levantaba un Tuxedo pequeño, solo me podía reír mientras lo veía definitivamente ese compraríamos, así los dos nos vestiríamos igual.

Después de estar en la sección de ropa, nos fuimos al restaurante ya que serena tenía hambre e íbamos a compra comida. Estábamos sentados platicando tranquilos mientras escuchábamos una voz familiar... Y molestosa...

—bombón, tiempo sin verte, que acaso te tienen secuestrada ya tiene tiempo que no vas a la escuela...— yo solo me empezaba a sonreír mientras abrazaba a Serena.

—bueno Seiya, es que Serena no puede ir a la escuela... Al menos hasta que se alivie— solo veía como el me miraba sin entender.

—¿que acaso estas enferma?— le preguntaba el baboso mientras Serena solo se sonreía.

—no, es que estoy embarazada— el solo sonreía. —bueno, eso explica que no hayas ido... Espera que... Como que embarazada— decía enojado mirándome.

—bueno, pues cuando dos personas se aman... Se demuestran su amor en la intimidad y de ahí sale una pequeña criatura hijo o hija de los dos— le decía riéndome.

—Solo serena se empezaba a reír, si me disculpan voy al baño.— ya había tardado... Va cada 10 minutos...

Serena se paraba mientras Seiya se me quedaba mirando molesto, miraba unas lágrimas que se le salían.

Mientras comenzaba a gritar como loco. —como pudiste haberla embarazado, eres un idiota... No sabes cómo te odio maldito... Pero ni creas que así me voy a rendir, yo estoy enamorado de ella y eso nunca lo va a parar— solo veía como se iba enojado, ese estúpido ya se pasó, tengo que hablar con los demás... Tenemos que sacar la basura estelar que a llegado a la tierra, ahora verán quien es el Rey de esta tierra...

Hola como están disculpen la demora, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y como te lo prometo Emilia Tsukino aquí está el otro capítulo ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Había dejado a mi princesa en la casa mientras me dirigía al templo de Rei, ya que quería hablar con los muchachos... Era algo que me dejo con rabia, como se atrevía el estúpido aquel a decirme algo así.

—hola Darien ¿está todo bien con Serena? ¿por qué vienes a esta hora... Esta bien ella y el bebé?— siempre paranoica..

—tranquila ella y el bebé están bien... De echo quería hablar con los muchachos si no te molesta.— solo escuchaba como venían los 4

—hola príncipe ¿ocurre algo?— preguntaba Kunsite entrando.

—ya Seiya sabe que Serena está embarazada, pero el idiota me amenazo diciendo que a él no le importa que ella esté embarazada por qué el la ama...— maldito desgraciado.

—príncipe, no está de más que lo diga... Si usted quiere que nos deshagamos de la estrellita solo hable...— me decía Nephrite agarrando se los puños.

—si fuera así de fácil yo lo hubiera echo hace tiempo, pero no puedo... Recuerden que el baboso es amigo de mi mujer... Y si no hacemos esto inteligente mente puede hacer que serena este en contra mía...— todos solo se quedaban pensativos. Sabían que si serena se molestaba conmigo también las jalaba a las chicas y otra vez se molestarían con ellos, sí que esto era muy complicado.

—¿entonces qué podemos hacer?— preguntaba Preguntaba Jedite mientras me ofrecía una taza de té.

—pues no estoy seguro, por eso vine con ustedes para saber si podrían darme una solución.— hubo un gran silencio hasta que Kunzite habló.

—bueno, con eso de lo de Seiya no estoy seguro, pero... Con lo de la princesa y usted tenemos que cuidarlos más... Sé que dijo que la princesa quería regresar a la escuela... Pero no estoy seguro que sea lo más adecuado ahora— solo veía como se sentaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de te.

—pero, tenemos que cuidarla más de cerca, ese afeminado no se le va a acercar a la princesa, sabemos que el enemigo está cerca he sentido una presencia, también que algo se acerca... Tenemos que estarlos cuidando más aún que usted no quiera príncipe, solo piense que es por el bien de la princesa y usted... Además que así me quitaré a Mina de encima, sabe que ella como la guardiana personal de la princesa siempre tiene ese sentimiento de que tiene que protegerla y estar cerca de ella.— que acaso piensan que yo no la puedo cuidar...

—príncipe no esté mirándonos con esa cara enojado sabe que tenemos razón, solo piense que es por el bien de la princesa— aún que odio admitirlo tiene razón.

—por cierto ¿dónde está ella?— mmm si supiera...

—está en la casa con Rini, Pistón y Rigel ya que ni uno de los 3 se le quiere separar... Cuando vieron a Rini pensé que se distraerían con ella... Pero ahora tengo a los 3 siempre con ella

Serena me pide algo y ya uno de los dos se lo trae— Ya me tienen arto.

—bueno al menos piense que no lo mataron.— decía Zoisite sonriendo. —Zoisite, ya estoy arto de ellos, este es un momento que quiero disfrutar con Serena.. Pero no puedo ya que tengo a mi futura hija y mis dos cuñados fregando la vida—

Solo ellos negaban mientras sonreía. —bueno príncipe, sabía cómo eran ellos hasta en el reino de la Luna le hacían siempre su pancho... Pero quién sabe puede ser que cambien después— decía Kunsite con una sonrisa

—Kunzite... Si no han cambiado en 10 mil años que es lo que tiene Serena tú crees que van a cambiar ahora...— por Dios aún la tratan como una niña

—bueno, cambiando de tema a algo más importante que sugiere que hagamos con el mocoso aquel— decía Zoisite enojado aún que no lo dijera sabia que seguía molesto por lo que pasó con Ami y Taiki parece que El Niño bonito no se cansa y sigue atrás de ella... Ja como veo sufren igual que yo.

—yo digo que deberíamos matarlos pero Hey solo yo pienso así— decía Nephrite riendo. No te equivocas todos pensamos así... Me gustaría sacar al menso ese y compañía pero no puedo ya que no quiero que serena se enoje conmigo.

—bueno, tenemos que planear algo... Pero ese mocoso aquí no se queda..— solo veía como todos asentían.

Mientras tanto.

—Señora Galaxia, encontré a la poseedora de la semilla estelar. Pero ella está embarazada— solo se escuchaba una risa.

—esto es perfecto, eso significa que su poder se a incrementado... El caos estará complacido... No te preocupes por conseguir la semilla estelar... Yo me encargaré de eso... Yo soy la que conseguiré personalmente a la princesa. Jajajaja— solo ella desaparecía.

"creo que ahora si la va a conseguir... Al fin me la quite de encima" pensaba la mujer aliviada.

Hola como están disculpen por la tardanza pero aquí está el capítulo... Espero que les guste. Se cuidan y les mando muchos besos ;)

Como vez aquí está Emilia Tsukino. Como te lo prometí todas las semanas subiré un capítulo ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y una mujer vestida con una armadura dorada caminaba las calles.. —ja, no puedo creer como a esta estúpida Sailor se le hizo tan difícil conseguir a esta tonta niña jajaja— solo se reía la mujer mientras tenía a serena en sus brazos.

—Darien— decía la mujer en sus sueños. —jajaja, no te preocupes princesa de la luna, que pronto también traeré a ese príncipe así ambos soberanos de este planeta me pertenecerán a mi Jajajaj—

Al día siguiente.

—Mami— se escuchaba la voz de una niña entrando al cuarto. —donde se pudo haber metido...— solo la niña buscaba en el baño ya que la mujer no aparecía en ningún lado.

—Darien, ¿no encuentro a Serena?— decía Rini a Darien sacudiéndolo tratando de despertarlo de el sofá. El solo se levantaba tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

—¿no está en el cuarto?— le decía el joven mientras la niña negaba con la cabeza. —no puede ser... ¿Dónde puede estar?— decía el joven parándose como resorte y dirigiéndose al cuarto.

—no puede ser... No está, pero... Yo no sentí que saliera...— solo el joven la buscaba por todos lados. —¡Serena!— gritaba mientras no obtenía respuesta.

—Hey, ¿que pasó? ¿Está todo bien?— decía Pistón mientras entraba al apartamento con Rigel. —no, mamá no está— decía Rini llorando mientras Rigel la abrazaba.

—Hey, no llores princesa ahora encontramos a mami ok— le decía el hombre mientras besaba los cachetes de Rini.

—¿pero qué pasó o que? ¿Qué no según tú la estás cuidando?— le decía el joven a Darien enojado. —déjame ver... ¿Cómo quieres que la cuide? ¡si me sacaron de la habitación y no me dejan dormir con ella!— les gritaba el joven molesto mientras Pistón lo miraba serio.

—no están casados... No es correcto que duerman juntos— solo a Darien se le salía una gota estilo anime.

—si, no la valla a embarazar— solo Rigel se le quedaba viendo molesto. —¿qué as dicho terrícola?— el solo se alejaba un poco...

—yo, jeje no dije nada, digo que si... Hay que buscarla no perdamos el tiempo.— solo Rigel sentía la mano de Pistón en su hombro.

—tiene razón, ahora es más importante encontrar a Selene— solo los tres se dirigían a la puerta mientras Darien se comunicaba con todos por los comunicadores.

—Príncipe, ocurrió algo— contestaba Soisite —Si, necesito que vengan a mi apartamento— le decía Darien.

—ok, vamos en un momento— —¿qué pasa Zoisite?— le decía Amy con en un bostezo. —que el príncipe quiere que vallamos a verlo. Solo cámbiate, luego continuamos.— le decía el joven con una sonrisa.

—he Amy, no que muy santita— le decía Mina riéndose. —no! Zoisite el micrófono estaba prendido— le decía la joven casi desmayándose.

—hay mi amor, no sé de qué se sorprenden... Si recuerdas Mina es la diosa de el amor... Tú crees que esa y Kunsite no están haciendo nada.— solo se escuchaba la risa de Lita.

—jajaja, te cacharon Mina— le decía Lita burlándose. —bueno, ya no... Dejen de hablar de esas cosas aquí, solo apresúrense a llegar y dejen de estar jugando.— les reclamaba Darien enojado.

—huy, príncipe amargo... Ya cásese no... Ni sé en qué se fijó Serena en ti...— le decía Mina mientas solo se escuchaban las risas de las demás.

—se fijó en que soy muy lindo con ella y en lo mucho que la amo... Además que va a tener a mi hijo, así que ustedes se apuran no les dije que me preguntaran en que se fijó mi princesa en mi— les decía Darien mientras cortaba la comunicación.

1 hora después.

—valla, hasta están bañaditos... Parece que no se pudieron haber venido antes— les decía Darien molesto.

Solo Mina lo miraba seria. —mira que te tengan en celibato no es para que te desquites con nosotros... Por eso tienes a Manuela, que estoy segura que antes te la pasabas meneándotela con eso de cómo era Serena— solo todos se quedaban sorprendidos.

—¡MINA!— le gritaban todos en coro —si, ya se, ya se... Saben deberían de utilizar tanto mi nombre... No se lo vallan a acabar— les decía ella en una risa.

—Sabes mi Diosa, deja de ser tan irrespetuosa con el príncipe— le decía Kunsite mientras ella solo rodaba los ojos. —bueno, nos puedes decir que tan importante era eso que nos querías decir— le decía Mina a Darien mientras esté agachaba la cabeza.

—no podemos encontrar a Serena— le decía Darien mientras todos lo miraban preocupados.

—pero ¿que pasó?— le preguntaba Rei —no lo sé... Solo sé que no la encontramos... Ya la estuvimos buscando y no está.— solo Darien meneaba la cabeza.

—y han buscado con las estrellitas estrelladas— preguntaba Haruka mientras Darien la miraba con una sonrisa. —esa es buena idea, por qué no pensé en eso antes.— decía Darien mientras Rini hablaba.

—si, puede ser que la tenga el... El el milenio de plata cuando el viene a visitar parece una garrapata pegado a ella— Darien solo rechinaba los dientes.

—solo son amigos... Pero no te preocupes, tú sabes que mamá solo te ama a ti— le decía Rini mientras le daba un beso a Darien en la mejilla.

—bueno, no hay que perder el tiempo a encontrar a Seiya— solo se paraban todos mientras se dirigían al apartamento de Seiya.

Hola chicas como están, espero que bien... Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, y estoy actualizando otros pero poco a poco jeje bueno se cuidan y que estén bien ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Seiya pov.

Estaba en el apartamento con Taiki y Yaten la princesa había salido, la queríamos acompañar pero dijo que tenía que hacer esto sola, quién sabe a qué se refería.

Estaba muy triste, ya que mi bombón esta embarazada... Yo quería que si esa barriguita hermosa estuviera con algún bebe fuera el mío.. Maldita sea. El día que el idiota aquel pareció en la vida de mi Serena...

Me vale un bledo que sea el príncipe de esta tierra se que él jamás la va a amar como la amo yo.

Escuchaba Yaten abría la puerta. —¿puedo saber que hacen todos aquí?— preguntaba Yaten sorprendido, pero solo escuchaba un golpe mientras veía a Yaten en la mesa mientras lo agarraba un tipo que jamás había visto.

—¿dónde está mi hermana? ¿Que le han echo?— le preguntaba mientras otro se metía. —Rigel ya cálmate, con violencia no arreglaremos nada...—

—además que el no es Seiya el idiota es aquel— decía el inútil de Darién mientras me señalaba.

—¿Qué hacen en nuestra casa?— les preguntaba enojado mientras salía Taiki.

—¿qué tenemos? que la princesa esta desaparecida— decía Haruka con ácido en la voz.

—¿Qué, pero que le pasó a mi bombón?— les decía preocupado mientras solo veía como Darién me veía con ojos de odio.

—No lo sabemos, simplemente en la mañana no estaba, y estamos muy preocupadas— decía mina llorando.

—hay mi diosa de el amor, no te preocupes... No me gusta verte llorar— le decía Yaten mientras se le acercaba pero solo sentía como estaba el otro grandulón empujándolo.

—ya te lo dije "estrellita" aléjate de ella— Yaten solo le gruñía mientras Darién hablaba molesto.

—ya suficiente! Solo quiero saber algo... Esta Serena aquí— que idiota.

—qué insinúas, que me la robe— le gritaba molesto mientras solo él me miraba molesto.

—si estamos aquí, es lógico que pensamos eso genio no crees— yo solo me reía.

—lamento reventar tu burbuja principito, pero yo no me robe a Serena, aún que ya no se preocupen, yo la voy a encontrar— solo veía como me miraba Haruka molesta.

—como te dije antes, aléjate de nuestra princesa, que no ya regreso su princesa de ustedes... No sé que pierden aquí su tiempo... Es mejor que se larguen— mendiga vieja siempre me a caído de la patada...

—no les estoy pidiendo permiso... Solo digo que se hagan aún lado... Nosotros encontraremos a Serena... Si yo la hubiera estado cuidando esto no hubiera pasado... Apuesto a que solo quiso huir de pensar la vida que tiene por delante la pobre... Con ese tipo de "novio" y más con esa mocosa— les decía mirando enojado a Rini, se parecerá con Serena pero me hace la vida imposible para acercarme a mi bombón siempre está de encimoza con ella...

—con mi hija no te metas estúpido— me gritaba Darién mientras solo sentía un golpe

—mira, fueron ustedes los que se metieron a nuestra casa... Así que mejor largo de aquí— les gritaba mientras me limpiaba la nariz ya que él idiota me saco sangre.

Solo veía como todos se iban molestos estúpidos estos. —bueno, tal parece que esta es nuestra oportunidad— les decía a Taiki y Yaten que se me acercaban.

—como nuestra oportunidad, claro si mi bombón esta desaparecida, la encuentro y la traeré conmigo... Y ahí si. La convenceré que se quede conmigo— les decía riendo mientras Taiki me miraba rascándose la cabeza. —¿te das cuenta que esta embarazada verdad?— solo lo miraba enojado,

—y eso a mí que me importa... Bombón es mi bombón, ese hijo lo quería como mío— solo veía como Taiki me agarraba el hombro yéndose al cuarto

—hay Seiya cada vez estás más loco... Como te a afectado esa princesa...— ve este... Claro que me afecta mi bombón yo sé que la puedo hacer feliz...

Darién pov.

—bueno, sabemos que con el animal aquel no está, donde pueda ser que este— solo veía como Pistón gritaba,

—como pude ser tan tonto...— —ja cuando no— le decía susurrando.

—te escuche cuñadito... Bueno, en fin... Rigel recuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando Selene se escapaba a verse con él menso este— Rigel solo se quedaba pensativo.

—mmm ver en como lo íbamos a matar...— que! Estos si que se pasan.

—no, aparte de eso... Recuerda el espejo que usábamos que nos decía donde está Selene gracias al cristal de plata que ella tenía... Bueno tiene— solo a Rigel se le formaba una sonrisa.

—eres un genio... Pero ¿crees que funcione?— solo pistón se quedaba serio. —pueda que si... No perdemos nada con tratar... Recuerda que a Selene no le falta mucho para aliviarse—.

Regresamos a mi apartamento donde Pistón sacaba un espejo y lo ponía en la mesa. —bueno, ahora solo hay que ver si podremos encontrar a Selene...

Hola chicas como están, lo siento que he estado un poco alejada pero ya regrese con más capítulos, bueno, se cuidan y besos bye ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Ya teníamos más de 3 horas esperando que esa máquina de Pistón funcionara —Tío Pistón seguro que eso encontrara a mama— le decía Rini mientras él la abrazaba.

—claro, yo te prometí encontrar a mami, y es lo que voy a hacer— solo empezaba a brillas mientras Rigel gritaba —la tengo, parece que está en este lugar ¿alguien sabe dónde están estas coordenadas?— solo mina se acercaba mirando sorprendida.

—ese lugar es donde está una estación de radio— que fregados hace serena en una estación de radio.

—bueno, no hay que perder el tiempo, vamos por Serena— todos solo asentían mientras se transformaban. Ahora sí mi Princesa vamos a ir por ti.

Cuando llegamos al lugar nos estaban esperando las estrellitas. —¿se puede saber qué hacen aquí?— le decía enojado mientras Seiya solo se reía, —sabía que era bueno haberlos seguido—

—que no ya apareció su princesa, que más quieren en la tierra, ya se pueden largar.— el solo se reía, —vamos Tuxedo mask... No te enojes. Solo vivimos a ayudar a mi bombón.— este tipo...

—mira estúpido.— solo escuchaba como gritaba Sailor Maker.

—Sailor fighter siento la presencia de la princesa Serena más fuerte en ese lugar— que..

—bueno, pues que esperamos, a rescatar a mi bombón.— solo veía como salían corriendo, después arreglaríamos esto. Pero de que yo recataba a Serena y mi futuro hijo eso era lo primordial.

—valla, sí que la señora Galaxia me avisó que llegarían ustedes.— decía una mujer vestida de gato. —donde está mi serena— le gritaba enojado mientras Kunsite me detenía.

—príncipe cuidado siento presencias que se acercan.— solo la mujer se reía.

—valla que perspectivo, no me digan esperaba que yo me enfrentara a todos ustedes— solo trababa los dedos mientras de las sombras salían varios monstruos.

—esto es solo una pequeña bien vendida— decía la mujer mientras salía corriendo riéndose. —espera dinos dónde está mi princesa— ella solo se reía.

—nada de eso principito, primero tienen que pasar esta prueba y ver si les devuelven a su princesa Carmelo— maldita.

—ya oyeron a la loca esa, a rescatar a nuestra princesa— gritaba Sailor Neptuno mientras todas se preparaban para pelear.

—sí que son buenas peleando— le decía Venus a Maker mientras ella se reía. —ustedes no lo hacen nada mal— le decía ella guiñándole el ojo... Ósea se dan cuenta que son viejas!

—mi diosa, menos platica más pelea— decía Kunsite mientras agarraba a Venus de la mano. Ja Kunsite nunca baja la guardia.

—tierra tiembla— solo veía como unos polvos brillaban atrás de mi. —nadie toca al príncipe— decía Uranos.

—gracias— ella solo reía mientras me hacía una reverencia, —de nada su alteza nuestro deber es proteger a la princesa y al príncipe, además que la princesa serena se enojaría con nosotras si algo le pasa a usted— todas solo se reían.

—Bueno ese fue el último— les decía mientras le sacaba mi espada a un monstruo que había atravesado.

—siento una presencia en esa dirección— decía Mercurio mientras señalaba un pasillo. —bueno, hay que seguir— les decía mientras todos seguíamos caminando llenado hacia esa dirección.

Cuando llegamos adentro todo empezó a cambiar mientras se oscurecía. —¿qué es lo que está pasando?— decía mercurio nerviosa mientras Soisite la abrazaba. —no lo sé.. Solo no se alejen— se escuchaba una risa mientras todos mirábamos de donde veía esa risa.

—hola como están, sabía que vendrían tarde o temprano— salía una mujer con los ojos rojos y una armadura dorada.

—donde tienes a nuestra princesa— le gritaba Uranos enojada. —como que aquí no están para estar exigiendo ¿no creen? En todo caso... Me gustaría enseñarles algo...— decía con una risa.

—pueden ver esos preciosos diamantes, son semillas estelares, podría ser como la vida de otras Sailors o guardianes como los quieran llamar... Pero hasta ahora no había encontrado una tan poderosa y tan hermosa como esta—

decía riendo mientras enseñaba una que era una hermosa flor que brillaba más que las de el resto, pero en esa bella flor había un diamante dorado pequeño...

Mina pov.

No entendía muy bien, que era lo que estaba pasando, donde estaba serena. —SERENA!— escuchaba el llanto de Darien mientras sentía como caía arrodillado.

¿Como que serena? —tienes buen ojo príncipe Endimion, esta es la semilla estelar de la princesa de la luna, la más hermosa y brillante que he visto— no puede ser... Por favor dime que no es cierto... Serena no puede estar...

—no, eso no es verdad... Cabeza de Bombón no puede estar— decía Uranos con la voz entre cortada.

—esto es una pesadilla no puede ser verdad— decía Lita arrodillada llorando yo no sabía como reaccionar no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no me podía caber que SERENA mi mejor amiga mi princesa ya no estuviera.

Sentía como unos brazos me abrazaban mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas. —esto no puede terminar así... La princesa no puede estar.

—Serena, mi amor— solo se veían como las lágrimas de Darien salían el solo estaba arrodillado gritando mientras una luz dorada brillaba desde su interior.

—¿que es lo que está Pasando?— gritaba mientras tapaba mis ojos ya que la luz de Darien era muy fuerte, solo su armadura empezaba a cambiar mientras se convertía en el Rey Endimion

—tal parece que el príncipe ya despertó— decía Kunsite asombrado.

—Darien...—

Hola como están, yo se piensan que ya deje la historia no? Jajaja como les he dicho nunca dejó ni una historia sin terminar. Solo no he tenido mucho tiempo, tengan paciencia ;) bueno, se cuidan y besos :)


	30. Chapter 30

Mina pov

El rey Endimion se paraba mientras sacaba un cristal dorado convirtiéndolo en espada.

—Darién— le llamaba mientras el solo miraba a Sailor Galaxia. —Darién vamos di algo— solo sentía los brazos de Kunsite mientras Darién se acercaba a Sailor Galaxia.

—Darién, es muy peligroso que te acerques a ella...— pero el no contestaba solo seguía avanzando.

—es mejor que lo dejemos, el sabe lo que está haciendo— me decía Kunsite al oído.

—pero le puede hacer algo— el solo se reía mientras Sailor Fighter se acercaba. —dudó, que algo le pase... no sé si lo notas, pero el poder de el a incrementado como no tienes idea— es cierto, sentía un gran poder, pero no sabía que era de Darién.

—te as metido con lo único que yo amo en este mundo, como te atreviste a arrebatarme otra vez a mi familia.— decía El rey Endimion mientras le aventaba un espadaso a Sailor Galaxia.

—jajaja ten cuidado estúpido no sabes con quién te metes, yo soy la Sailor más poderosa que existe— le decía ella con una sonrisa burlona mientras ella le devolvía el espadaso.

—la que no sabe con quién se mete eres tú, yo soy el rey Endimion soberano de esta tierra, y con la que te as metido es mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos— le decía el, mientras que con su espada rompía la de ella en dos.

—vamos Fighter, te quieres seguir metiendo con nuestro príncipe— le decía Nephilte riéndose mientras el lo miraba enojado.

—el sabe que solo yo lo hago jugando— decía mientras se pasaba un pañuelo limpiándose el sudor.

Darien solo apuntaba la espada al cuello de Sailor Galaxia. —devuélveme a Serena— le decía Darién mientras ella solo se reía.

—no creerás que es tan fácil derrotarme verdad— le decía la mujer mientras de sus pulseras sacaba una bolas de fuego a la cara de Darién.

—príncipe se encuentra bien— decía uranos sacando su espada para ayudarle.

—estoy bien, por favor no se metan, está es una pelea entre está arpia y yo.— decía mientras sus manos señalaban a ella. Y una bola de negra era aventada al cuerpo de Galaxia.

Ella solo era aventada al otro lado de la habitación. —espera, disculpa por lo que hice— le decía Sailor Galaxia mientras se levantaba con sangre en la boca. —si quieres recuperar a la princesa yo te puedo ayudar— ¡entonces hay una manera!

—¿como?— le decía Darién mientras se acercaba a ella.— mira solo escúchame... tienes que— le decía Sailor Galaxia con una sonrisa mientras Darién le ofrecía la mano.

Ella solo la tomaba mientras lo aventaba tirándole un poder. Darién caía al piso mientras se quejaba. —pero que estúpido eres, acaso crees que un ser tan insignificante como tú me puede ganar a mi— ¡maldita vieja tramposa!

—este es tu fin principito, no te preocupes pronto te vas a reunir con tu princesa— no puede ser que todo aquí se valla a terminar.

—la que no sabe lo que hace eres tú— le decía Darién mientras con su mano agarraba la espada de Galaxia, a pesar de que la filosa espada estaba cortando a Darién el no cambiaba la expresión de su cara.

Solo Galaxia lo miraba con miedo, mientras el le arrebata la espada... se que a mi princesa jamás le a gustado la violencia, y donde quiera que ella este espero que me perdone... pero tú no mereces vivir— Darién enfundaba la espada mientras con solo un espadaso atravesaba el pecho de Galaxia.

Darién pov.

Sabía que estaba mal quitarle la vida a alguien más, pero esto ya me tenía arto... por qué siempre me arrebataban lo que más amaba, más cuando mi Serena estaba embarazada y nos íbamos a casar.

Pero algo raro pasó, justo cuando atravesé a la loca esa, una fuerte luz salía mientras su cuerpo brillaba. Su apariencia ya no era la misma, ya no tenía esa presencia Malefica que despedía.

—príncipe Endimion— decía la mujer mientras se paraba agarrando se la cabeza, el cuarto se cambiaba de forma, en vez de ser ese lugar obscuro estaba un día soleado con muchos árboles.

—no puede ser... ¿que he echo?— decía Sailor Galaxia mientras miraba todas las semillas estelares que había tomado.

—por favor, príncipe... disculpe todos los problemas que e causado, el caos se había apoderado de mi... y me hizo hacer todo eso. Realmente no fui yo— podía notar que no mentía.

—no te preocupes, tan solo fuiste una víctima más— ella solo se acercaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—perdone... por favor— veía como poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

—bien echo Darién, la as derrotado— me decían las demás mientras acercándose a mi. Pero por alguna razón yo no quería estar en esa celebración, que me había servido derrotarla si perdí lo más importante de mi vida.

—lo siento, pero no yo puedo seguir asi... cuando Serena se fue ella se llevó mi corazón, mis ganas de vivir... se llevó todo— ellos solo me miraban mientras se me acercaba Kunsite.

—príncipe, usted tiene que aceptar que la princesa se a ido, y tiene que reinar el futuro, es su destino.— ja este no sabe de qué habla.

—no me importa, no me importa el futuro, no me importa nada, lo único que me importa es estar con mi princesa, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.— solo sacaba mi espada mientras la apuntaba a mi pecho, en poco tiempo estaría para siempre con mi princesa.

—¡Darién no!— trataban de pararme pero yo estaba decidido princesa solo espérame.

—Darién basta— esa voz... tal ves estoy soñando. —Darién mi amor, por favor para— solo veía como la flor que era la semilla estelar de Serena se empezaba a desvanecer y Serena aparecía.

—SERENA! ¿Eres tu o realmente estoy muerto y estoy en el cielo.— ella solo se reía mientras se acercaba.

—claro que soy yo tontito, tú me salvaste y también a toda la Galaxia mi amor— no podía contener me tenía que sentir sus brazos y sus dulces labios.

Pero al momento de acercarme a ella sentía como alguien me quitaba mientras abrazaba a Serena. —mi princesita— decía Rigel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —que bueno que estás a salvo, gracias a Dios—

—Rigel suéltame no puedo respirar— le decía Serena solo Pistón golpeaba a Rigel mientras el se sobaba la cabeza.

—ten cuidado bruto, si la loca aquella no la mató. Tu si la matas, princesita ¿como te sientes preciosa, y como está el pequeño pistón?— le decía Pistón abrazándola. Ella solo lo abrazaba mientras le decía que estaba bien.

Pequeño pistón... este se volvió loco o que? Ni que el la hubiera embarazado hazme el favor...

—ya no, mucho con ustedes, déjenme estar con mi mujer— les decía enojado mientras los hacía a un lado para abrazar a mi princesa.

—Serena ¿que fue lo que pasó?— le preguntaba agarrando su rostro.

—pues, no se... solo recuerdo que Sailor Galaxia me había secuestrado, y cuando llegue aquí. Ella me aventó una bola de sus pulseras y el resto es algo obscuro... no recuerdo nada— pobre de mi amor...

—no te preocupes ya todo a terminado— le decía abrazándola ella solo ponía su cabeza en mi pecho mientras sentía como se había calmado.

—Vamos a casa mi amor... tienes que descansar— le decía tomándola de la mano mientras los demás nos seguían. Gracias a Dios que la había salvado y al fin todo había regresado a la normalidad...

Hola, espero que les este gustando la historia, este no es el capítulo final... estamos cerca pero todavía falta, bueno la razón por la que hice a Darién de esta manera tal "infantil y celoso" ¿no recuerdan quién es así? Jajaj solo hice la versión masculina de Serena, siempre quise hacer algo parecido pero sin perder el encanto de nuestro adorado Darién. Espero que les este gustando y no tomo mal los comentarios, al contrario agradezco que se tomen el tiempo en leer estas historias que uno hace con tanto cariño. Bueno se cuidan y que tengan un lindo día besos. :)


	31. Chapter 31

No podía creer que hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida. —¿Endimion listo?— escuchaba a Kunsite mientras me acomodaba mi moño.

—si, ¿ya están todos verdad?— el solo se reía. —tú no te preocupes, ya está todo, también me dijo Amy que ya todas están de camino a la iglesia, incluyendo la princesa Serenity— mi princesa.

—¿como la noto? ¿Está nerviosa, o como?— el solo se reía

—ella está bien, solo que dice que a estado un poco incómoda por la barriga, que ya está a punto de reventar. Pero dice que está muy bien— yo solo asentía "no te preocupes mi amor, pronto estarás casada conmigo, y nacerá nuestro pequeño Endimion.

Serena pov.

—Selene ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto?— me preguntaba Pistón

—déjame ver... ¿me estás preguntando que si estoy segura de casarme con el único hombre que yo e amado, el mismo hombre con el que e pasado de todo, con el hombre que a dado la vida por mi, al igual que yo por el... y el mismo hombre con el que nuestro futuro, pasado y presente ya estaba escrito?— el solo rodaba los ojos.

—te das cuenta que uno nunca deja de conocer a alguien verdad— aveces desearía que no se metieran tanto

—pistón, el es el padre de mi hijo— el solo sonreía.

—Selene, si no quieres ser madre soltera no te preocupes, te vas conmigo y con Rigel y los dos cuidaremos de ti y nuestro sobrino.— yo solo me enojaba mientras lo empujaba.

—mira menso si me caso con el no es para no ser madre soltera, es por que lo amo... ya deja de decir tonterías y apúrate para que lleguemos a la iglesia— el solo me abrazaba mientras lloraba.

—Selene, no te queremos perder otra vez, quisiera que fuera como antes... cuando solo estabas pegada de nosotros.— me decía mientras me abrazaba... hay tengo que hacerlo entender.

—pistón, no importa si yo me caso con Darién o con el vecino, yo nunca dejare de ser la hermana de ustedes... y tampoco dejaran de ser los hombre que amo con todo mi corazón. No importa que me case, mis sentimientos hacia ustedes no cambian seguirán siendo mis hermanos que tanto amo.— el solo me abrazaba.

—lo se, pero aveces, desearía que nunca te alejaras de nosotros aún que no le diga a Endimion, pero sabemos que te ama, y que hacen una pareja excelente, y si te tienes que casar con alguien.., que bueno que sea el, el a demostrado que es capas de protegerte, y que está dispuesto a dar la vida por ti— yo solo lo abrazaba mientras lloraba.

—hey, nada de llorar no arruines tu hermoso maquillaje— me decía con un pañuelo secando mis lagrimas.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia mi papá me agarraba de el brazo mientras Darién me esperaba en el altar con una sonrisa. Todos solo sonreían, las chicas lloraban. Este si que es el día más feliz de mi vida.

Cuando llegue Darién me agarraba de el brazo mientras el cura empezaba con la ceremonia. Algo esta mal... no me siento bien...

—¿te encuentras bien?— me preguntaba Darién mientras yo solo asentía.

—sabes, te vez hermosa, no sabes cuánto he estado deseando este día... en el que al fin vas a ser mía— yo solo apretaba su mano mientras la ceremonia empezaba.

—Serena Tsukino, aceptas a Darién Chiba como tú esposo y prometes amarlo y respetarlo por todos los días de su vida— se me rodaban las lágrimas —aceptó—

—entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia— sentía un dulce beso de Darién mientras todos aplaudían.

Darién pov.

—como se siente señora Chiba— ella solo reía mientras me besaba.

—de lo mejor Señor Chiba.— decía mi princesa mientras se quedaba sería.

—¿te ocurre algo?— ella no respondía solo se agarraba la barriga mientras un chorro de agua salía de sus piernas.

—¡Darién! Se me rompió la fuente— yo solo la miraba sorprendido.

—príncipe, no se quede hay parado, tenemos que llevar a la princesa al hospital— me decía Kunsite sacándome de mi asombro.

—si, tienes razón.— le decía mientras cargaba a Serena en mis brazos. —solo agárrate fuerte mi amor, ahora vamos a conocer a nuestro pequeño Endimion— ella solo sonreía mientras se agarraba la barriga.

Cuando llegamos al hospital solo veía como Serena se agarraba la barriga mientras respiraba profundo. —Ami, Mina, Rei y Lita. Ayuden a Serena a que se cambie— ellas solo asentían mientras entraban con ella al cuarto yo solo iba a llenar todos los papeles de admisión de well hospital.

—valla príncipe, le tiembla la mano... solo tranquilícese, se que la princesa es fuerte y va a estar bien— escuchaba a Setsuna que veía entrando con las demás.

—¿está bien que estén todos aquí? ¿No creen que se va a enojar los doctores?— Haruka solo se paraba

—ja, que traten de sacarnos a ver si pueden. Este es un momento muy especial para bombón, y necesita que estemos todas aquí para brindarle nuestro apoyo y ayuda.— las demás solo asentían.

—además príncipe, que debería de estarse preparando, hoy es el día que ustedes suben al trono como el Rey Endimion y la Neo Reina Serena— debe estar bromeando... hoy!

—¿como que hoy? Setsuna, debes estar equivocada... no creo que estemos listos.— ella solo se reía.

—claro que están listos, usted venció a Sailor Galaxia, demostró que es el Rey Endimion, y que es capaz de hacer todo por salvar a la princesa, por su puesto que están listos— yo solo respiraba mientras me preparaba para entrar a la sala.

—suerte príncipe— me decía Haruka mientras sentía un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando entre al cuarto Serena estaba en la cama. —príncipe ven por favor— me decía mientras me daba su mano.

—tranquila princesa, todo va a salir bien— le susurraba al oido mientras besaba su frente.

—buenas tardes señor y señora Chiba. Listos para recibir a su pequeño— entraba tadashi sonriendo.

—Tadashi, gracias por venir, a pesar que era tu día libre— el solo sonreía

—bueno, lo bueno fue que estaba en la fiesta... ahora, lista para la diversión— se acercaba con una sonrisa a Serena. —bueno Serena ¿tienes dolores?—

—¡si! Me duele mucho— me dolía verla así... quisiera poder cambiar de lugar con ella para que ella no sufriera... (a quien quiero engañar... gracias a Zeus que soy hombre)

—bueno, no te preocupes, déjame chequear cuanto tienes de abierto, para saber dónde estamos.— el solo levantaba una sabana mientras Serena apretaba mi mano.

—no te preocupes, vamos muy bien ya tienes 7 centímetros de abierto, quieres que te ponga la epidural— ella solo asentía mientras lloraba más.

—Tadashi, creo que es mejor para el bebe que sea natural ¿no crees mi amor?— le decía a Serena mientras ella me miraba que parecía que me quería matar.

—Mira Chiba! Yo no te veo a ti que estés tratando de sacar al bebe... la que lo está haciendo soy yo! Así que no te metas en lo que no te importa— creo que está posesionada...

—no te preocupes, es normal que actúe así— me decía Tadashi sonriendo. —pero tiene razón, esa decisión es de ella Darién no tuya, además no te preocupes, su pequeño va a estar bien— tiene razón yo solo asentía mientras a Serena le ponían la epidural.

—¿como te sientes mi amor?— ella solo sonreía mientras parecía que estaba temblando.

—ya mejor, al menos ya se me quito el dolor— pobresita... no sé cómo se a de sentir... y más que tiene 17 años recién cumplidos, es mi culpa por no haber echo las cosas bien... ella no tendría que tener a mis hijos ahora, si no después. ¿Que he echo?

—Serena, perdóname por haberte echo esto, nos debimos haber esperado... yo soy un irresponsable, tus hermanos tenían razón

—¡ya cállate Chiba!— solo sentía una cachetada —jamás hables de eso otra vez o lo llegues a pensar. Yo te amo, y no me arrepiento en nada, sabes que eres el hombre de mi vida, no sabes lo mucho que te amo. Y estoy orgullosa de estar casada contigo y estar apunto de aliviarme de nuestro hijo— el solo sonreía mientras besaba mi mano.

—gracias princesa, no sabes cómo siempre tus palabras me ayudan.— ella solo sonreía besando mis labios.

—es lo que tú siempre haces apoyarme incondicionalmente, no sé dónde estaría si no fuera.. por... ahhhh— solo pegaba un grito mientras tadashi entraba al cuarto revisando a Serena nuevamente.

—ok, ya tiene 10 de abierto, lista para empezar a pujar.— ella solo asentía mientras yo agarraba su mano.

—tu tranquila princesa todo va a salir bien, te prometo que estaré siempre para apoyarte— ella asentía mientras besaba mis labios.

Media hora después.

—hola ¿donde está mi sobrino?— entraban todos al cuarto. —mi princesa, no sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de ti... Darién— me decía Pistón mientras me acercaba... por favor dime que no me va a golpear...

—muchas gracias por cuidar a Serena, y felicidades. Estamos muy contentos y orgullosos que con Serena hagan su familia– solo notaba como se le salían las lágrimas.

—gracias, no te preocupes siempre la voy a cuidar— el solo asentía mientras me abrazaba... creo que al fin cambiaran.

—mira, que hermoso esta! Es igual a Darién— decía Ami sonriendo mientras Zoisite la abrazaba.

—sabes Azulita si quieres podemos tener uno nosotros— ella solo se ponía roja mientras el la besaba.

—bueno ya no, ustedes dejen de estarle robando el día a la feliz pareja.— decía Lita riéndose.

—Princesa, príncipe es hora... tenemos que irnos la llegada de el milenio de Plata está serca.— entraba Setsuna mientras levantaba su cetro. Solo notamos una luz mientras todos caían con sueño.

—¿que es lo que está pasando?— se escuchan la voz de Pistón con un bostezo.

Tiempo después...

—Endymion... Endymion— escuchaba la voz de mi princesa hablarme.

—vamos mi Rey, ya despierta— solo sentía unos dulces labios besando los míos.

—sabes princesa, si me sigues besando jamás me voy a levantar. Voy a querer que me beses todo el tiempo.— solo sentía un ligero golpe en mi brazo mientras escuchan la risa de Serena.

—vamos mi amor, a llegado el día, ya están despertando todos— no le entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero cuando me pare fue que recién vi a que se refería.

Todo era total mente diferente, ella estaba vestida como la Neo Reina Serena, y yo como el Rey Endymion. —¿Serena, que fue lo que sucedió?— ella solo se reía mientras tomaba mi mano.

—no estoy segura, cuando me desperté, estaba todo el mundo congelado, pero algo en mi interior brillaba, y solo el crystal de plata me ayudó a descongelar todo.— como entonces... acaba de ocurrir

—¿como están todos?— ella solo miraba por la ventana

—no lo sé, acabó de mandar a las Sailor junto a los Reyes para que vean como están todos los ciudadanos, pero tú tienes que sentirlo más.., como el soberano de esta tierra ... solo concéntrate.—

Trate de hacer lo que me decía, cerraba mis ojos mientras dejaba que la voz de la tierra me hablara. —todos están despertando poco a poco, puedo sentir la energía de todos los humanos.— una sonrisa invadía mi rostro mientras sentía la energía de le planeta.

—que bueno que todos estén bien ¿listo para subir al trono?.— que pregunta.

—contigo mi amor, estoy listo de hacer lo que sea, vamos que quiero ver a Endymion jr.— ella solo se reía.

—el esta bien, en este momento está dormido— la seguía por un corredor mientras entrábamos a un cuarto donde estaba una cuna, y ahí estaba nuestro hermoso bebe.

—Serenity, de donde salió este palacio— ella solo sonreía mientras miraba su cetro.

—el crystal de plata creo todo este lugar... que emocionante no crees— yo asentía mientras besaba sus labios.

—bueno, ya que sabemos que Endymion está bien... por qué no pasamos tiempo tú y yo— le decía mientras le empezaba a quitar su vestido acostándola en la cama.

—espera no podemos, hoy es nuestra ceremonia, tenemos que subir al trono...— yo solo le arrebataba sus labios mientras la besaba nuevamente.

—no me importa eso de el trono.., siento que han sido décadas desde que no te tengo en mis brazos.— no me podía contener solo la abrazaba mientras pasaba mi lengua por sus cuello.

—bueno, no te equivocas... ya que han pasado 1000 años pero aún así, tenemos responsabilidades— me decía con la voz entrecortada.

—sabes que no te escapas verdad ahora lo que más me interesa es hacerte mía.— solo me quitaba la ropa mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Rey, Reina... por favor, abran la puerta, después hacen lo que quieran, pero ahora la gente los esta esperando.— escuchaba a Setsuna de el otro lado mientras se oían más pasos.

—sabes que no te van a abrir verdad... mejor déjenlos un buen rato— oía a Kunsite mientras se oía el grito de Haruka.

—tienen responsabilidades... no pueden dejarlo así.— Serenity me miraba espantada

—no será mejor que salgamos— yo me reía mientras le metía algo haciéndola gritar.

—si quieres hacer una película porno enfrente de todos— ella solo me miraba sonrojada.

—no te atreverías— yo solo me reía mientras la seguía saboreando

—me quieres retar Mi Reina— ella solo se sonrojaba mientras yo lamia sus labios. Ella no sabe de lo que soy capaz, ya es mi esposa... apenas estamos en el comienzo de esta vida maravillosa. Al fin tengo lo que siempre he querido una familia...

Y vivieron felices por siempre, colorín colorado este cuento se a acabado. Jajaja espero que les guste a mí me fascinó esta historia que empezó como one shot jajaja como varias de mis historias bueno espero que les guste. Se cuidan y nos seguimos leyendo :)


End file.
